Percy Jackson and the Hogwarts Students
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: What if 14 Hogwarts students came to Camp Half-Blood with Dumbledore to help in the Titan War? Percabeth, HPGW, RWHG. Rated T for romance and violence. Violence is later on. HP/PJO crossover!
1. Visiting America

**Arriving in America**

**Enjoy! This is at the end of Order of the Phoenix and before Half-Blood Prince begins for Harry Potter. This is after Battle of the Labyrinth for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**This one's really long, so bear with me. I didn't know when to stop this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**Harry's POV**

"May I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore called through the Great Hall, "Now, it is the end of the school year, as you all are aware. I have a friend in America that teaches at a…year-round school, you could call it. They need our help, for they are in terrible danger. They have a man named Luke after them, just as we have Lord Voldemort after us. You should all know by now that Voldemort is back because of recent events. Anyway, 'Luke' doesn't sound very intimidating, but he is possessed by and evil creature by the name of Kronos. I will be taking a few students with me to assist these children in defeating Luke, and I will be calling you up in alphabetical order. If your name is called, please come up to your Head of House and they will give you a piece of parchment with further instructions: Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, and Ronald Weasley."

Lavender, Seamus, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Ginny, Ron, and I all went to McGonagall for our papers. Cho and Luna went to Flitwick, Hannah and Justin went to Sprout, and Draco and Pansy went to Snape. I was pleased that most of the people going were Gryffindor. But I was both curious and worried that there would be two Slytherins accompanying us, especially Draco. I also noticed that besides the two Slytherins, everyone going on this trip to America was in the D.A. (AKA, Dumbledore's Army).

"This is so exciting! To think, we're going to America! Oh my, read this paper," Hermione said. I looked down and read it.

_Dear Hogwarts student,_

_You have been chosen to assist a group of Americans in defeating an evildoer named Luke. You will be expected to be on your best behavior, and do not make us sorry we picked you. Another thing is, all these students refer to themselves as half-bloods, but they do not use this term as we do. They are Muggles, so they technically don't have magic. Some of the students have control over things though. These students may be able to teach you something. They are all dyslexic and have ADHD. These students are trained to fight with swords, daggers, and a bow and arrow. Despite a powerful magic called the Mist, you will be able to see these weapons for what they are because of your magical ability. They may use terms that you don't understand, and you may use terms they don't understand. Remember, this is not only a helping experience, but a learning experience._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Chiron_

_Activities Director at Camp Half-Blood_

"They're half-bloods and Muggles?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you read? It says that they don't use the term as we do. Half-blood means something else where they are taught," Hermione clarified.

"Well, I'm going no matter what my aunt and uncle say! This sounds awesome!" I told them, smiling.

**Percy's POV**

I was at camp early because I wanted the extra training. When I woke up in Cabin Three, I heard very loud noises. I went to my window to see what the ruckus was all about. I saw both the Athena cabin and the Hephaestus cabin hard at work, building five new cabins. What the Hades?

I got some clothes on and ran over to Annabeth, who was pouring over some architectural designs, "What are you all doing?" I asked her.

She jumped, "Well, Chiron felt bad for Nico, so he decided that we needed a Hades cabin."

"But why five?" I was still confused.

"I'm only allowed to tell you that we are going to have some guests very soon, and they need cabins. Their Headmaster said that they have very nice tents, huge in fact, but Chiron wouldn't hear it. He's ordered us to build cabins for them for the summer," Annabeth replied over the noise.

"Headmaster?" asked a voice behind me, "That sounds like a name of the head of a boarding school." I turned around and saw Thalia. Annabeth shrieked and threw her arms around the poor, taken off guard Thalia.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be traveling with Artemis?" she asked.

"I am. The hunters are all here," I moaned, "Lady Artemis wanted to meet Chiron's friend with the visitors, and we are here to help train half-bloods for the Titan War."

Just then, the conch horn sounded for breakfast. I hoped to get information about our guests, so I practically ran to the dining pavilion. There were already five extra tables there. One was black and red; it must be Nico's. Another was red and gold, another was blue and bronze, another was yellow and black, and another was silver and green. Each table had a giant letter painted onto it; a G for red and gold, an R for blue and bronze, an H for yellow and black, and an S for silver and green. I found these tables very interesting, and I was not the only one. Eventually, everyone sat at their tables, chatting about the new events. The hunters, sat at Artemis's table, and Artemis herself sat with Chiron and Mr. D.

Chiron pounded a hoof on a table, "Now, you all have probably noticed by now that there is some construction going on. We will be expecting visitors from Europe. They are coming to help us defeat Luke and Kronos. They will be arriving once the summer starts. You are to make them feel welcome, for their Headmaster is a good friend of mine. They are not like us, so do not mention being children of the Greek gods and goddesses until we bring it up during diner. Do you understand?" We all nodded. The Ares cabin nodded reluctantly, but nodded nonetheless.

"Ah, the Ares cabin. Do you see that silver and green table with the S on it? Dumbledore, the Headmaster, sent some very helpful students (when they try) with attitude problems, and they will be sitting there. Do not harm them, just teach them a lesson, please," Chiron told them. They grinned, excited at the thought of meeting these two at the S table.

**Harry's POV**

All of us going to America were packed and standing outside Hogwarts with Dumbledore. I wonder; how we will get there? We aren't going to use Floo powder, and broomsticks would take too long. Riding thestrals would take a long time too. Dumbledore led us to Hogsmeade, and thirteen wizards Apparated in the square.

"We will be Apparating to New York. None of you are seventeen, so none of you can legally Apparate. One wizard will Apparate with you, so hold on tightly to one of their arms," Dumbledore said. I ran over to him so I wouldn't have to go with a stranger. Luckily, I was the first one to him.

Once I grabbed his arm, he asked "Are you ready Harry?" I nodded. I felt his arm twist away from me, and everything went black. I felt as if I were being sucked through a tube, forcing my eyeballs to the back of my head and my eardrums further into my skull. But then it suddenly stopped, and I found myself gasping for air. The first thing I heard besides, "Are you all right Harry?" was a bunch of surprised gasps.

**Percy's POV**

"I have just received word that they have left just now. They will be arriving any second," Chiron called to us.

"Any second?" asked one of the Athena cabin, "How is that humanly possible?"

"They are human, but they are not normal humans. You are not normal humans, and they aren't normal in a different way. You will see. Look at Half-Blood Hill; they should be here any moment now," Chiron answered. I wanted to see these people arrive, so I ran to the hill, and so did Annabeth and Grover. Grover got there a little later because he forgot to take of his fake legs. Just as he arrived, there were fourteen wisps of white smoke, and twenty-eight people appeared. I hadn't realized the whole camp had followed my lead, so I was surprised to hear the whole camp gasp in surprise. Thirteen of the older people nodded to the eldest and left the same way they came. The eldest was greeted by Chiron.

"Albus, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I, Chiron, activities director, allow you Albus Dumbledore and your thirteen Hogwarts students to enter this camp," Chiron allowed them to pass the magical borders, "Ah, this must be Harry Potter, the one who you Apparated with. I have heard about you, boy. I believe that you, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, I have heard a lot about both, will get along great with our own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood." Harry, Hermione, and Ronald stepped forward when their names were called. Annabeth, Grover, and I did the same.

"Students, don't be shy, come into the camp's borders. You were able to pass them as soon as Chiron made that formal greeting of his," the man who must be Dumbledore said. Harry, Ronald and Hermione walked up as soon as Dumbledore said to.

Ronald said, "Call me Ron." He had a strong English accent, which was to be expected. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings when he entered the camp's borders, so he looked puzzled about why his friends where just staring behind them with their mouths wide open. But then he looked where they were looking and his face showed the same expression. I couldn't help but chuckle at their surprise. I thought that they would be prepared for something like this, since they just appeared out of thin air. I guess not.

"Welcome, Hogwarts students, to Camp Half-Blood," Chiron told them as he shifted from his wheelchair form to his centaur form.

**Harry's POV**

I passed the tree that marked the entrance to the camp, but then stopped short when I saw what lay behind them. I saw an enormous white farmhouse, a miniature coliseum, a rock-climbing wall, an archery range, and seventeen cabins. Twelve of them were in a perfect U, but the other five were not. The thirteenth one was attached at the end of the U, and the fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, and seventeenth were in a strait line behind it. Then I noticed something about these extra four; they had Hogwarts House flags attached! Those cabins were for us. I wonder; how did they get them there?

"Welcome, Hogwarts students, to Camp Half-Blood," said the man called Chiron. Then he did something odd; his wheelchair somehow turned into a horse's body! I looked at the full affect, and realized that he was a centaur. Awesome! That only sparked my attention for so long, so I looked back at the cabins and wondered how they got cabins here. They don't have magic, so how could they? Chiron noticed me looking.

"Ah, you have noticed your cabins. You see, -," Chiron started, but was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Cabins? What cabins? I don't see anything!" he told Chiron. I noticed some of the very frightening kids look at his robes, acknowledge the S of Slytherin, and grin evil grins. I wonder what they will do to him. I bet it would make me laugh!

Dumbledore motioned for the other hesitant students to follow him past the tree. Then they noticed everything. All Malfoy had to say was, "Oh." I'm happy about that.

"As I was saying, your cabins are ready for you. Two groups of students built them for you, so you best thank them. Your cabins are named just as your school houses, except for the fact that instead of Gryffindor House, it's Gryffindor Cabin, and the same for the other houses," Chiron finished.

"Excuse me sir. What two groups of students built these cabins? I would like to thank them," Hermione said.

"Our cabins are named after the people who founded this place, just as your houses are. The Athena Cabin, Cabin 6, designed your cabins; the architectural stuff. The Hephaestus Cabin, Cabin 9, put it together," Chiron told us. Hermione smiled at Annabeth as she waved when the Athena Cabin was mentioned. She, of course, said thank you.

"It's no problem at all. I want to be an architect when I grow up, so it is just some practice. I designed the Gryffindor Cabin; I fell in love with the red and gold colors, and, along with the owl, lions are one of my favorite animals," Annabeth told her.

"She's got brains and bravery," Percy said. Annabeth blushed.

"Hermione's the same. Brains and Bravery," Ron said.

Luna spoke up, "Our house is for brains, and our symbol is the eagle, not the owl."

Cho told her, "That's because our house is named after Rowena Ravenclaw. Her symbol was the eagle." Then she added under her breath, "I always wonder how she got in the Ravenclaw house."

"Well, campers, back to your lessons. Hogwarts students; Professor Dumbledore and I will help you get settled into your cabins."

One of the kids tapped him on the shoulder, "But Chiron, you're my teacher right now."

"One of the Hunters can teach you right now Gina; if you're lucky, Lady Artemis will teach you. But she doesn't have to, of course. She can do what she chooses, so don't pester her," Chiron said. Well, we were warned that they would use terms that we're unfamiliar with. Hermione was thinking; I could tell because of the look on her face. It was as if she were putting the pieces of this puzzle together. She must know something about this whole thing that the rest of us don't, because I don't see anything that could tell us about these people.

The campers went off to different areas. One young girl stayed behind and walked up to Chiron and Dumbledore. She said something and held out her hand for Dumbledore to shake. His eyes widened just a tad, and shook the hand. The girl walked with us to our cabins. Then Hermione whispered something under her breath, "Greek mythology."

Apparently, the young girl has sharp ears, because she turned around and asked, "What did you say? Was it 'Greek mythology'?" Hermione nodded, and the young girl told Dumbledore something I couldn't hear. He chuckled and responded.

When we arrived at the cabins, no one needed to tell us which to go in. They were marked clearly with our flags and colors. I was the first in the cabin, and I thought it looked awesome. It looked small on the outside, but like wizard tents, it was bigger on the inside. There were two separate bedrooms and two separate bathrooms. One bedroom and one bathroom had a sign that said 'Boys' on it and the same for the girls. I walked into the bedroom with the door labeled boys. There were two bunk beds and one single bed, enough for five boys. There were five boys from the Gryffindor House here, so it was perfect. I chose the top bunk on one of the bunk beds, and Ron chose the bottom. Neville chose the single, Seamus took the top of the other bunk, and Dean chose the bottom. We unpacked our stuff in the little dressers in the room. We put our owls in different corners, except for Ron, who put his little one on his little dresser. I put my Firebolt (yeah, I found a way to bring it!) under Ron's bed. Ron placed his there too. Once we were unpacked, we went outside.

We visited the miniature coliseum first. We saw Percy fighting with a bronze sword, and Annabeth with a bronze dagger. All of the people were fighting with bronze items. Annabeth took a break from her practicing to watch Percy and one of the scary kids. It was a match that seemed to be going nowhere. But then, Annabeth walked down to the beach with a bucket and someone else from her cabin, and came back with it full of water. Then they did something that I thought was crazy; they poured the seawater over his head. It didn't phase him at all; all it did was make him fight better than he was before, which was odd. Finally he overtook the scary kid and placed his sword on her neck. He smiled and removed it, turned around, and gave Annabeth and her cabin mate high-fives.

I walked over to them, with Ron close behind, and said, "That was pretty cool. How did you get stronger when Annabeth and her cabin mate poured the water over you?"

"Well, let's just say that water is my element. I love the stuff, and I can't go for a long period of time without a swim. Not really of course, but I love the water," Percy replied vaguely. He noticed that I wasn't satisfied with the answer, so he reassured me, "Chiron and Dumbledore will explain everything at dinner."

We walked over to the archery range next. There, we saw fabulous archers and some that stunk. The best archers were the girls who were instructing the group. There was one with a circlet on her head, and she had electric blue eyes with spiky black hair. We watched them shoot arrows for a while, and then the one with the circlet on her head noticed me and called, "Who are you? I know all the students here and you aren't one of them." As she said this, her brow furrowed. She came up to me, "Where'd you get the scar?" She's obviously a Muggle.

"It's a long story. My name's Harry Potter; I'm here with the other Hogwarts students," I told her. I didn't want to get into the whole story of my scar.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron added.

"Thalia. I'm part of the Hunt," she greeted. There was something about her, something ageless. I thought that was odd, so I just put it off. My eyes traveled to her circlet. She noticed, "That is the symbol of the lieutenant. I am the lieutenant of the Hunters, to be more specific."

"So, you are the leader of the Hunt?" Ron asked.

Thalia was about to answer when Hermione came up behind us, "No Ron, the lieutenant is only second-in-command. I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

"I'm Thalia," she repeated for her, "Yes; I couldn't ever be anything more than a lieutenant though. The leader will always be the same, and I'm happy about that. If not, many people would be in serious trouble, because the leader would only give up her position if she was to die." I was confused, and Ron looked confused too. Hermione just looked curious. She kept her questions inside, though.

"Thalia, have you seen Wise Girl?!" someone called from behind me. I turned around and saw Percy, who had showered since the sword fighting.

"The last time I saw her, she was looking for you, Kelp-Head! Check the beach!" Thalia called back. Percy told her thanks and ran off.

"Wise Girl and Kelp-Head? What's with the odd nicknames?" Ron asked.

"You'll most likely learn at dinner. We were forbidden to talk about it until it was brought up by Chiron or Dumbledore over dinner. Annabeth doesn't call Percy Kelp-Head; she calls him Seaweed Brain. Annabeth is Wise Girl, by the way," Thalia replied vaguely.


	2. How Do I Feel About You, Annabeth?

**How do I Feel About You, Annabeth?**

**I was going to put this in the last chapter, but it got way too long. So, enjoy! This was going to be a Percabeth (PercyxAnnabeth), Hanny (HarryxGinny), and Romione (RonxHermione) chapter called 'How do I Feel', but it would have been too long. So I made it into three: How do I Feel About You, Annabeth, How do I Feel About You Ginny, and How do I Feel About you Hermione.**

**The only reason I repeat almost everything that happens on the beach in Harry's POV because I wanted his interpretation of the events. If you find it annoying, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP. Duh. **

**Percy's POV**

After we met the Hogwarts students (what kind of name for a school is that?), I went back to sword fighting practice. Clarisse challenged me, "So Sea Boy, do you think that you can beat a daughter of the god of war?"

"Any day," I told her. We pulled out our weapons. Clarisse produced a shield, so I pressed my watch and my shield appeared. Then Clarisse lunged. I blocked the lung with my shield, and came at her with my sword. She ducked and parried and dodged expertly, and I could tell she had practiced for this moment. She wanted the satisfaction of defeating me, so I just couldn't let that happen. I parried her swings, and dodged the close-calls. I used my shield from time to time, but a good hero knows to not completely rely on their shield.

Then, I got a huge splash of seawater over my head, and Clarisse frowned in anger. I became stronger and defeated her quickly after that. I pointed Riptide at her throat, smiled, and took the sword away from her throat. I turned around and saw Annabeth and one of her sisters, Kristen. I gave them both high-fives.

Just then, Harry and Ron walked over, and Harry asked, "That was pretty cool. How did you get stronger when Annabeth and her cabin mate poured the water over you?"

"Well, let's just say that water is my element. I love the stuff, and I can't go for a long period of time without a swim," I replied vaguely. I wasn't allowed to talk about anything right now. I noticed that he wasn't satisfied with the answer, so I reassured him, "Chiron and Dumbledore will explain everything at dinner."

The bucket of seawater was refreshing, but it wasn't clean; it was saltwater. I decided that I needed a shower. So I ran to my cabin to get showered and changed out of my sweaty clothes.

_I wonder where Annabeth is._ I wanted to see her. So, as soon as I was dressed, I went to look for her. I checked her cabin, the sword fighting arena, the chariot racing track, and the archery range. When I got to the archery range, I saw Thalia. She might know where Annabeth is. I called over to her, "Thalia, have you seen Wise Girl?!" The three people who were talking with Thalia turned around and I recognized them as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Thalia responded, "The last time I saw her, she was looking for you, Kelp-Head! Check the beach!" I thanked her and ran to the beach. There she was, beautiful Annabeth. I made sure she heard me approaching as I went to sit next to her in the sand. She was watching the waves, and the wind was blowing her golden hair out of her face. I loved the way the sun danced in it with the wind. But why was I thinking this way? Annabeth is just a friend. Or is she? Are we more than friends? Would I like that idea? I guess I would, but what if she doesn't?

"Hello Seaweed Brain. It was smart of you not to sneak up on me; I had my knife ready to attack you if you did," she joked. She laughed, and I laughed along with her, enjoying the bell-like quality of her laughter. I finally decided that I was obsessed.

"I think our guests don't enjoy the secrecy about this camp. I just saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron talking to Thalia, probably probing her for answers. Hermione seems like you; knows almost everything, and if she doesn't know it, she has to learn it," I told her.

"Is that a compliment?"

"I think so. You two are going to be great friends," I told her. She smiled.

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about friendships lately," she started. I looked at her, "I mean, it would be cool to have a pen pal from another country…," I could tell that that's not what she wanted to say.

"Is everything alright Annabeth?" I asked her, my voice full of concern.

"I'm just…so confused. About Luke, Thalia, my dad, my step-mom, my step brothers, and…and you Percy," she said the last part quietly.

"What makes you confused?"

"Why would Luke betray us? How will I get to spend time with Thalia if she's a Hunter? Does my dad really care about me? Will my step-mom go berserk if I show up again? Why are my step brothers so much more important than me sometimes? How…how do I feel…d-do I feel about y-you Percy?" she said the last one quietly this time as well. She turned to face me, tears brimming her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly, and she cried into my shoulder. I was happy as her shoulder to cry on, but what she said made me think she wanted me to be more than that. I know I do. She looked up at me.

"What do you mean by 'how you feel about you', meaning me, of course?" I asked her, curious.

"Well…um," her face reddened, "I think I like you more than a friend, but then there's Luke. Do I still like him after all the betrayal? Do I like you more than a friend? It's all very confusing," she whispered.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I might just like you more than a friend too," I told her confidently.

"When did you decide that?" she asked me.

"When I saw you just now sitting on the beach and didn't sneak up on you, it was official. I had been debating for a while though," I told her.

"Oh. Maybe that might affect my decision," she thought for a moment, "Luke is only a brother to me; I should have realized that a long time ago. He's too old for me; it would be weird."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I rubbed her back, since she was still leaning on me. She continued, "But, friendships are the hardest things to understand," I was kind of disappointed at this; I was positive she was referring to me, "Especially with our parents. But, our friendship is the most confusing thing in my head. I think it's more than a like-like. We've been through so much together, and then there's," she said the name with disgust, "Rachel."

"What about Rachel?" I asked, bewildered.

"She _obviously _likes you Percy. Are you really that stupid?" she asked me.

I pursed my lips, "I don't think I like her that way." I paused for a moment, "Well, you are right; we have been through a lot together. Zeus's master bolt, the Sea of Monsters, me helping with the rescue of you from the weight of the world," she laughed and stroked her grey strand of hair from the incident. She looked up at mine, "And last, and most certainly not least," she blushed, "Your first quest, the labyrinth." She was probably thinking about Mt. St. Helens, "What I'm trying to get at is; I think I like you more than liking you more than a friend. I think, after all we've been through, I'm pretty sure that I lo–," I started. Annabeth held her breath, but we were interrupted.

"Perseus Jackson, you better not finish that sentence!" an angry voice said behind us. Annabeth and I whipped our heads around and saw Athena, "You would refrain from finishing that sentence if you enjoy life!"

"Lady Athena, I–," I started.

"Mother, I would like to hear Percy finish his sentence!" Annabeth told her mother. She matched Athena's glare with the same one, and I was a bit frightened. You don't want to anger a god, "Percy, will you please finish your sentence, and mother, do NOT blow him up!"

"I'm p-pretty sure th-that I l-love you, Annabeth," I told her, still scared. Athena looked about ready to commit murder. I probably looked about ready to crawl under a rock and hide there until Athena left. Then Annabeth did something that made her mother want to kill her too. She turned around in my arms, reached up to my face, and kissed me on the lips. This might sound corny, but as she kissed me, I felt a spark, and my whole body was filled with new energy. I felt like I could hold the sky high above my head for a thousand years, if not a million or billion! Right then I knew; we were made for each other. When she pulled away a minute or so later, she smiled up at my shocked expression. Then she said four little words that made my life purpose seem clear.

"I love you too," she told me as she turned to her mother. I was shocked to see her being restrained be Aphrodite!

"I can't…hold…on…much…longer. She's…too…strong!" Aphrodite shouted. Then my dad appeared and shouted at Athena.

"You are not to harm my son! DO YOU HEAR ME?! We are on the beach, have you noticed? I could easily pull you in, and so could my son! He probably doesn't want to get in trouble though," he turned around to give me a look, and I wasn't sure I knew what it meant. He turned back to Athena, "Now, even though you and I HATE each other, does not mean our children have to, Athena!"

"Poseidon–," Athena started.

"_Uncle _Poseidon," my father said with amusement. Athena rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams," he gave her a stern look. Since my father is one of the Big Three, he can be intimidating when he wants to. She mumbled, "Uncle Poseidon," and then continued what she was going to say before, "My daughter deserves better! Your son isn't good enough for her!"

"Oh, and I suppose Luke is, mother?" Annabeth said acidly. She knew her mother would say no to that, "Is there anyone good enough for me? Am I too perfect for any boy in your eyes?"

"Annabeth, why are you in love with him?" Athena demanded.

"Because he's brave, heroic, and can be smart occasionally, even if his brain is full of seaweed. He wants to make me happy, and he wants to keep me safe. He sounds perfect to me. And he's pretty hot too," she blushed, and I did too. Aphrodite looked triumphant.

"Get your hands off me you giant cherub! Poseidon, you giant fish, you better remove your hands from my arms this second! " Athena screamed at Aphrodite and my father. They ignored her.

"Mother, we have guests who do not know of our world…yet. Chiron will tell them our secret and Dumbledore will tell us theirs over dinner," Annabeth warned.

"Oh, wise old Dumbledore is here? I thought it was a shame when he was younger that he was gay. He such a brilliant wi- person," she stopped herself, "Is a certain girl by the name of Hermione Granger here?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Annabeth.

"She has the gift of wisdom without being my daughter. It is remarkable, at such a young age to hold such knowledge. She has already guessed you know, and she is correct," Athena said, still struggling against Aphrodite and my father.

"Athena, stop struggling, it does you no good! Prevent war, do not cause it!" my father demanded. She stopped, noticing his words to be true.

"Percy, do you really love a daughter of Athena? I won't stand in the way, but why would you love the daughter of such a horrible person?" my father asked me.

"Annabeth is the most beautiful, smart, brave, self-less, big-hearted person I've ever met," I told him. Annabeth blushed and grinned while Poseidon nodded his head.

"Athena, Aphrodite, you should go home, and do not interfere! You too Aphrodite," he told the goddess of love. She pretended to look offended before she disappeared.

"Goodbye Percy, and make sure you make the right choice on your birthday. We're all counting on you," my father told me before jumping into the sea. Annabeth turned to grin at me.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, it looks as if you and I love each other," she told me.

"Yeah, well Wise Girl, would you please give me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Percy," I think I was filled up with enough happy to last at least the week.

**Harry's POV**

We talked with Thalia some more, and we both had to talk carefully to make she we didn't give anything away. She asked how we just appeared on Half-Blood Hill, and we couldn't give her an answer. We ignored the question. We asked why the hill was called Half-Blood hill, and she just looked sadly at the pine tree with the golden stuff on it and the dragon on guard. She told us that we would find out soon enough. Just then, the boy I remembered as Grover ran up to Thalia. But he was different; instead of human legs and feet, he had goat legs and feet. He must be a satyr. I thought of that as weird, but whatever, these people are already odd.

"Thalia, Percy's with Annabeth, and I'm getting a strong vibe of love," he told her.

"So?" she asked as she scowled.

"I sense some _parental control_ on their way," Grover hinted.

Her eyes widened, "I have _got _to see this! If Percy gets blown to smithereens, I want to see!" She is such a good friend. Grover and Thalia ran down to the beach. Why would Percy be blown to smithereens? Annabeth and Percy are Muggles, so their parents are too, right?

"This camp gets stranger with every word these people utter," Hermione stated.

"I _do _happen to have the invisibility cloak under my jacket…," I mentioned. Ron looked excited.

"Well, I do want answers before dinner, and if we go, we might be able to get some…," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Great! Let's take a different path to the beach and sit on the floor with the cloak over us. It would be like watching a movie!" Ron said. We ran through the woods, finally finding our way to the end of the trees. I threw the cloak over us, and we walked a little slower to the edge of the forest, finally sitting down there.

"–after all we've been through, I'm pretty sure that I lo–," Percy was saying but was interrupted by the woman who just appeared. She looked furious, and she seemed to have a wise aura about her. She did not appear as if she had Apparated, though; it looked different.

"Perseus Jackson, you better not finish that sentence!" she said. I tried my hardest not to laugh at the name. _His name is Perseus?_ Annabeth and Percy whipped their heads around and saw the woman, "You would refrain from finishing that sentence if you enjoy life!" If she killed him, we would be witnesses, so she better not.

"Lady Athena, I–," Percy started. This woman has a title? 'Lady'? Her name's Athena, apparently

"Mother, I would like to hear Percy finish his sentence!" Annabeth told the woman who was apparently her mum. Annabeth matched Athena's glare with the same one. I guess some things are genetic, "Percy, will you please finish your sentence, and mother, do NOT blow him up!" Blow him up?

"I'm p-pretty sure th-that I l-love you, Annabeth," Percy stuttered. Apparently, this woman scared Percy to death. Then Annabeth did something that made Athena look ready for the kill. She kissed Percy! She started to lunge at them, but another, more beautiful woman appeared out of nowhere to restrain her. This lady was so beautiful; I couldn't describe it in words. Ron looked like he was in love. She looked happy that she had tackled Athena. Wait: Athena. Athena's Cabin: Cabin 6. Connection? Aphrodite stared at the kissing pair and smiled an even more triumphant smile. This lady was beautiful, but she was also strange. Why would she look triumphant about these two kissing? She looked right where Hermione was sitting and winked. How would she know we were there? This is scaring me a little.

When the couple broke away, they seemed surprised to see the beautiful one preventing Athena from lunging at them. Annabeth told Percy that she loved him too. The beautiful one said that she couldn't hold on much longer, and then a man appeared. He looked like a seasoned fisherman. It must have been Percy's dad, because he yelled at Athena to 'stay away from his son.'

"You are not to harm my son! DO YOU HEAR ME?! We are on the beach, have you noticed? I could easily pull you in, and so could my son! He probably doesn't want to get in trouble though," he turned around to give Percy a look. Why would Percy have an advantage over Athena if he's on the beach? Why would his father? Percy's father turned back to Athena, "Now, even though you and I HATE each other, does not mean our children have to, Athena!"

"Poseidon–," Athena started. Apparently his name was Poseidon. I wonder if one of the cabins was the Poseidon Cabin. That got me thinking; Athena is Annabeth's mother, and Annabeth's cabin is the one named after her. Maybe that's why she is in the cabin.

"_Uncle _Poseidon," Percy's father said with amusement. Athena rolled her eyes. How can they be uncle and niece? They look the same age! I guess Poseidon has a brother twice as old as him.

"In your dreams," he gave her a stern look that could scare even the two scariest women I've ever met (*cough* Umbridge *cough* and Athena *cough*). She mumbled, "Uncle Poseidon," and then continued what she was going to say before, "My daughter deserves better! Your son isn't good enough for her!"

"Oh, and I suppose Luke is, mother?" Annabeth said acidly. Isn't Luke the one who they were going to be fighting? "Is there anyone good enough for me? Am I too perfect for any boy in your eyes?"

"Annabeth, why are you in love with him?" Athena demanded.

"Because he's brave, heroic, and can be smart occasionally, even if his brain is full of seaweed. He wants to make me happy, and he wants to keep me safe. He sounds perfect to me. And he's pretty hot too," she blushed, and so did Percy. The beautiful one looked triumphant to the infinite power. I didn't want to hear the mushy stuff; I just wanted to learn some stuff. I looked to the regular entrance to the beach. Grover was grinning and jumping for joy. Thalia was shaking her head with a hand over her mouth. Grover approves; Thalia doesn't.

"Get your hands off me you giant cherub! Poseidon, you giant fish, you better remove your hands from my arms this second!" Athena screamed at the beautiful woman and Percy's father. They ignored her. Those were officially the strangest nicknames I've ever heard someone being called. But then, my school was brought into the conversation.

"Mother, we have guests who do not know of our world…yet. Chiron will tell them our secret and Dumbledore will tell us theirs over dinner," Annabeth warned.

"Oh, wise old Dumbledore is here? I thought it was a shame, when he was younger, that he was gay. He such a brilliant wi- person," she stopped herself before she said wizard. These people don't know that we're wizards, so how would their parents, "Is a certain girl by the name of Hermione Granger here?" Hermione just stared with her mouth hanging open. How did this woman know her name? The 'giant cherub' looked confused but nodded. She knew Hermione was here somehow; even so, Athena didn't notice the nod.

"Yeah, why?" asked Annabeth.

"She has the gift of wisdom without being my daughter. It is remarkable, at such a young age to hold such knowledge. She has already guessed you know, and she is correct," Athena said, still struggling against the beautiful one and Percy's dad. Why would Hermione be this woman's daughter, just because she's smart? Hermione had gone pale for some reason. What was she right about? Whatever it was, it impressed Annabeth; it was obvious just by looking at her face.

"Athena, stop struggling, it does you no good! Prevent war, do not cause it!" Percy's father demanded. She stopped. What's with the war thing? I have a lot of questions!

"Percy, do you really love a daughter of Athena? I won't stand in the way, but why would you love the daughter of such a horrible person?" A daughter of Athena? He's making it sound like there are more…a lot more.

"Annabeth is the most beautiful, smart, brave, self-less, big-hearted person I've ever met," Percy told his father. Ugh, I didn't need the mush. Hermione looked like she wished someone would say that about her. Girls.

"Athena, Aphrodite, you should go home, and do not interfere! You too Aphrodite," he told the beautiful one, who's name is apparently Aphrodite. Aphrodite looked offended at Poseidon's remark, but disappeared nonetheless.

"Goodbye Percy, and make sure you make the right choice on your birthday. We're all counting on you," his father told him. Then he jumped into the water! He didn't come up, which made me worried he drowned. Percy and Annabeth ignored it as a regular occurrence. Odd. What choice on his birthday? Who is 'we're all'? Maybe Percy had a prophecy, just like me. I was 'The Chosen One.' Maybe Percy is one in his own world, this world that confuses me. I motioned for my friends to leave.

"Well, we learned a little bit more. Hermione, why did Aphrodite look at you and wink?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored the question.

I filled in the empty silence, "We did learn more, but not enough to piece together. That was a little too mushy for me; I didn't need to see the snogging," I told no one in particular. We walked back to the archery range through the forest on the edge of the beach.

"Hermione, why did Athena mention you? She said that you guessed about them…and were right!" I told her as soon as we left the forest.

"I only made one guess. This whole camp is centered on Greek mythology. These campers are children of the gods. Those three adults we saw on the beach were Poseidon, the god of the sea and earth, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty," Hermione explained. That was impossible!

"You're full of it! What rubbish!" Ron told her.

"Then why would Athena tell her daughter and Percy that I was right?" she contradicted. I just folded up my cloak and put it underneath my jacket. I left for the Gryffindor Cabin. I left for the two to bicker without me. I hated dealing with their spats.

**Aphrodite's POV**

One love story in motion, finally! I'm so happy that Percy and Annabeth finally got together. Now, I've got to get Hermione and Ron together, and Harry and Ginny together. I must put all my daughters right on that! I pulled out a drachma and went to our fountain. I made a rainbow with it and threw it in.

"O goddess, please accept my offering," I offered. I hope Iris isn't too busy, "Aphrodite Cabin, Camp Half-Blood." My cabin appeared in the rainbow. I was happy to see that all of my daughters were in there, giving each other makeovers.

"Those look really good girls!" I called out. They all whipped their heads around at the sound of my voice.

"Mother!" they squealed in delight.

"Now, I'm proud of your makeover skills, but I have a job for you. Percy and Annabeth have finally got together, but there are two pairs at that camp that are destined to be together, and they don't know it!" They gasped, "The first pair is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley; you'll recognize them because Harry has jet-black hair, glasses, and a lightning-shaped scar. Ginny has red hair and freckles. They're both in the Gryffindor Cabin at camp. The second pair is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron is very tall, has red hair, and has freckles. Hermione has _very_ frizzy brunette hair; almost like a bush. Even thought you're good at it, please do not give any of them makeovers; the boys like the girls the way they are, and vise versa," I told them.

Silena stepped forward and said, "We won't let you down mother!" I hope she's right.

"You are to do anything, besides makeovers, to get these couples together. Jealousy, force, bribery, anything your devious loving minds can think of. Now start on your mission!"


	3. How Do I Feel About You, Ginny?

**How do I Feel About You Ginny? **

**Enjoy. Shorter than the last chapter because I didn't need to go into anyone else's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**Harry's POV**

I walked to the Gryffindor Cabin to relieve myself from Hermione and Ron's fight. But as I got to the door, it was opened. I jumped, for my hand was reaching for the doorknob.

"Harry, you scared me!" the person breathed a sigh of relief. It was Ginny.

"Oh, hello Ginny. I'm bored, so what were you off to do?" I asked her.

"Well, I was going to the beach…," she told me.

I had to work to stifle my laughter. I couldn't control myself from making a noise, so I coughed to cover it, "That's not a very good idea. The last time I checked it was occupied by…lovebirds." Some passing girls from Cabin Ten giggled. One whispered something to another, and that girl nodded to the whisperer. I wonder what they were talking about…

Ginny brought me back to reality, "Oh, well, maybe I'll go for a walk around this place. I might learn something."

"So…can I come with you?" I asked her.

"Of course you can," she replied simply. We began our walk around the camp. We visited a part that I hadn't noticed before. I was some kind of racetrack/arena type of thing. I wonder what campers do here. We next visited the stables and found something that we didn't expect: a few pegasus! Ginny admired them for a half-an-hour before I told her we should go somewhere else. I found myself thinking odd thoughts. I found myself telling myself how pretty she was. How much I love the sound of her voice. How much I love the millions of different facial expressions of hers. How smart she is. As I thought through these many things, I realized that there was something…different about the way I registered her. I always thought of her as a friend, nothing more. I knew she had a crush on me since my first year, but I never thought about it really in my perspective once I got to know her. Now that I am, I realized that she no longer just a friend to me. Cho is no longer my girlfriend either…

"Ginny, I've been thinking a lot lately…," I started. Oh shit, how am I going to tell her? I can't just say, 'I like you more than a friend, so could you please tell me how you feel?' Yeah right, as if that would ever work.

"Wait, Harry I have something to say. You know it's obvious that I had a crush on you in your first and second years. But you probably think that was a phase, and that I got over it in my second year; your third year. But, this has been bugging me for a long time, and I want to get it off my chest, no matter what your reaction is. So here it goes: I thought I had gotten over it, but last year when you, dated Cho, I found myself horribly jealous. I still have a crush on you Harry, and to me it might be a little more than just a crush," Ginny interrupted. I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open.

"Er – if you don't feel the same way, it is fine…," she told me sadly. I thought back to what I saw between Percy and Annabeth, and I wanted to kiss Ginny. I wanted to let her know how I felt the same way. So I took her face in my hands and kissed her on the lips. That same group of Cabin Ten girls squealed behind is, but I ignored them. I was happy. Kissing Ginny felt so right, as if it was meant to be. As if the world had been waiting for this one moment, and it was lost until the moment occurred. I had to break away though, and the look on Ginny's face was priceless. She looked like she was in a daze, confused, happy, in love (I rather enjoyed that one), and pleased.

"What? How? Why?" she asked, voicing the confused part.

"I _love_ you Ginny. That's what. I do because when I hear your voice, I want to hear it more. When I see your face, I want it to smile. When I watch your hair play in the wind, I want to rub the soft locks against my cheek. When I see you, I think of beauty. I can't help but think of smartness **(A/N Yes, it's a word; I checked on Microsoft Word!)** when I think of you. When you're sad, it hurts me. I classify your millions of expressions because it gives me joy to know how you're feeling. I couldn't classify a few of those expressions before, but I think you just helped. They were of love. That's the why of your question. I can't really explain how though…," I told her. She started crying when I gave my speech. I was concerned now.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" I asked.

"That was the sweetest, most beautiful thing I've ever heard," she whispered. She added, "I'm crying tears of joy, silly." I smiled and gave her a hug. I felt triumphant that Ginny loved me too, but then I was scared and worried. What if anyone tries to use this against me? Worst case scenario: Voldemort kidnaps Ginny, threatens to kill her if I don't give myself up, and when I do, kill her anyway. I must prevent that from happening.

"Did I ever say thank you for saving me from the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle?" Ginny said out of the blue.

"Yes, I think you did," I told her.

"Oh, well…I'm saying it again," she stated matter-of-factly. I laughed and kissed the top of her head, smelling her sweet shampoo: strawberries. She added, "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?"

I smiled and told her, "If you want us to be."

She smiled back and told me, "I'm pretty sure I do," her grin got bigger, and so did mine. This time, it was her turn to kiss _me_. She reached her arms above my head and pressed her lips to mine. Yep, I was definitely content and happy. I'm kissing my dream girl, for crying out loud!

Just then, the horn that signaled the start of dinner sounded. I grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the dinning pavilion. I pulled her to my side and put an arm around her waist. She just smiled up at me. I couldn't help but notice Cho glaring at Ginny. When all is revealed at dinner, I must start using protection charms around Ginny. Cho wouldn't try anything now; she's not stupid, so she won't blow our cover


	4. How Do I Feel About You, Hermione?

**How do I Feel About You Hermione?**

**Enjoy. The 'How do I Feel' series of chapters is over with this one. The whole group finds about each other's worlds in the next one. You might think Hermione's a **_**tad **_**OOC. I tried not to make it that way, but if you think she is, at least you know I tried to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own either? I thought not, because I don't.**

**Ron's POV**

Hermione and I always fight. Harry always stays out of the way, not wanting to be involved. As Hermione and I bickered, I saw him walking around camp with my sister, Ginny. I wonder what they're doing. Whatever it is, it's probably not fighting. I really don't like my spats with Hermione, honestly, but she just sets me off sometimes. Hermione finally gave up; I was apparently a hopeless case. She sat down on a tree stump. I sat on the floor next to it.

"Hermione, I hope you know that I don't enjoy fighting with you," I told her.

"Humph," was her response. She crossed her arms over her chest. Then she unfolded them with a sigh, "I don't either." She looked over at Harry and Ginny, who were leaving this arena type thing.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Well, Ginny still has a crush on Harry. I was wondering if Harry has a crush on Ginny," she told me. I might have a crush on you, Hermione. I thought to myself. Why would I think like that though? What is causing me to feel this way? It must be this stupid camp. First, Annabeth and Percy, now me! Maybe even Ginny. That thought made me shudder. Better not be Harry too, unless it's Cho. I wonder If Hermione…

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to…I'm just curious…as your friends I want to know…do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked her. I tried to make it seem as if it was a general question, not one about me.

"Well, there _was _Viktor…maybe someone else…but maybe only jealousy will allow me to think clearly on that one," she replied vaguely. Jealousy, huh? **(A/N Reason for jealousy: in the sixth book, Hermione starts to realize her feelings for Ron. Only because she's jealous of Lavender Brown, though.)**

**One of the Aphrodite Girls' POV**

I forgot the names my mother told me, but these tow definitely match the description of one couple. This love will go nowhere without juristic measures! I was watching two of the Gryffindor Cabin talk to each other. Then the red-headed boy made a comment to the frizzy-haired brunette about her crushes. Frizz told him about some guy named Viktor, Red must know who that is, then something about jealousy. She was definitely referring to Red! I hatched a brilliant plan: I would make her jealous. This boy wasn't terribly handsome, but anything in the name of love, right? I ran up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around. I said, "Hey Red," and kissed him. When I broke away, I smiled at him, glanced at Frizz (who was, I'm happy to report, shocked and angry), and ran to join my other cabin mates.

**Ron's POV**

I was just kissed by a beautiful girl. Yeah, sure she's pretty, but I prefer Hermione. I looked at her, worried, "Are you…jealous?" I asked.

She blinked, "Er – why would I be jealous?" she asked. Then she added angrily, "You probably like her anyway; she so pretty! There would be no point in me being jealous; it wouldn't make a difference!" She turned around and started to run away.

"Your answer does make a difference! I don't fall for a girl _just _because she's beautiful. I'm not that shallow," I told her. She stopped, and I noticed that she was crying.

"Really? My answer will make a difference?" she started feebly. Then she straitened up, "Then I guess my answer is," she grinned, "I am jealous."

"Don't be. I don't like her. But there is someone else I like," I made her feel worried.

"WHO!" she shouted at me angrily (and jealously). Now I'm scared!

"Wow, that's a first," I replied, not looking at her, "a girl is jealous of herself." It took Hermione to recover from her shout, and then she realized what I said.

"I'm the other girl?" she replied, surprised.

"Yes," I answered. Then, from my lanky height, I leaned down to Hermione. She closed her eyes, and I pressed my lips to hers. **(A/N You might be annoyed with all the kissing, but I just wanted to get the relationships out of the way, so I didn't have to deal with them later.)** I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck. This was bliss. I was kissing Hermione, and nobody can change that. Well, except Hermione. I loved her; it was more than just a crush.

When I pulled away, I said, "I think this is more than just a crush. I think this is more than just me liking you. I think that I–," I started.

"–love you," she finished for me, "I love you too."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Well…I don't know…there is Viktor to think about…," she said hesitantly.

My eyes widened, "What?" I whispered, worried.

She smiled at me, "Gotcha! Of course I will be your girlfriend! I was just getting you back." I rolled my eyes at her and turned in a different direction. But I was pulled back to face her by her gentle hand. I stared into her eyes, and this time, she lifted her head up to kiss me. When she broke away, she asked, "You aren't mad, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I deserved it," I told her with a smile. She returned the smile.

Just then, the horn signaling the start of dinner sounded. Hermione ran ahead of me to the dinning pavilion, so I ran faster to catch up. Once I was at her side, I put an arm around her waist. Then, I noticed Harry pulling Ginny out of the stables. He stopped, then pulled her towards his side, and put _his _arm around my little sister's waist. I saw her smile at him. If this was yesterday, I would be shouting at my best mate right now, telling him to get his hands off my sister. But, after what I just experienced with Hermione, I knew that if they really cared about each other, I should leave them alone.

But, I noticed that I wasn't the only one watching the pair. I saw Cho glaring at Ginny, and I also saw that Harry noticed. He knew that Cho was jealous; he would protect Ginny from her, no doubt about it.


	5. All Secrets Are Out!

**All Secrets Are Out**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HP OR PJO**

**Percy's POV**

It was dinnertime, and we were finally going to learn everything about our guests. They were going to learn everything about us, too. Chiron, Dumbledore, and Mr. D were all sitting at the head table; Mr. D decided not to sit with his kids today. Chiron was standing next to the table, and as always, after he made a few announcements, he would shrink back into his wheelchair and sit at the end. Today, though, he would be making . The Ares table was giving the Slytherin table evil stares. Annabeth sat with her siblings, and I sat with Tyson and Grover. Annabeth was my girlfriend. I noticed Harry and a Gryffindor girl acting strangely with each other; hold each others hands, glancing at the other and smiling, et cetera. Maybe Harry has a girlfriend. I've noticed that girl before; I think her name was something like Jenny, or Genie, or…Ginny! That was her name.

There was definitely something between Ron and Hermione that I hadn't seen before; they were being more lovey-dovey than before. Things happen fast when children of the goddess of love were around. Ron looked at Ginny and Harry's intertwined hands and looked as if he were debating something. Hermione noticed too and looked at him sternly. Maybe Ginny was a past girlfriend of Ron's **(A/N yuck)**, or maybe a sibling. They looked alike, so I'm guessing it was a brother-sister relationship.

Ron and I weren't the only ones noticing the bond between Ginny and Harry. This must be a new development with this kind of reaction. Cho was glaring at Ginny from the Ravenclaw table; she was _definitely _a past girlfriend of Harry's. She was obviously jealous at Ginny and her position as his new girlfriend. Luna, who was at the same table, just smiled, with a faraway look in her eyes I might add, at the pair.

The wood nymphs came forward with platters of food. The guests looked surprised; it was as if they expected food to just magically appear on their plates. Humph. Then they all watched us curiously as we went table by table to the giant fire and threw some food in. When I got to the fire, I whispered, "Poseidon." After that, I thought, _thanks for sticking up for me on the beach_, before I turned back to my table. Instead of eating my food, I watched our guest's faces of confusion as they watched the campers throw food into the fire.

When all the campers were seated, Dumbledore stood up next to Chiron, "Obviously, you are from different worlds. You are not the same," Dumbledore started.

"But you have your similarities. Both of your worlds are hidden from the mortal, or Muggle, eye. Both of your worlds must battle dark forces," Chiron continued. Dumbledore shot a look at the blonde boy from the Slytherin table. Maybe he didn't want to fight dark forces; he might want to be one of them.

"Of course, you have your differences. The world that I am a professor in," the campers held their breaths, "is the world of magic. Campers, your new guests are witches and wizards. They have a dark force to battle just as you do, and his name is Lord Voldemort. He is a dark wizard who was in the Slytherin house. Sadly, the father of one of your guests, Draco Malfoy, is a Death Eater. The Death Eaters are Lord Voldemort's followers, and are highly dangerous.

"Campers of Camp Half-Blood, you know that Percy Jackson is the boy of your prophecy," Harry looked at me with raised eyebrows. So did all the other Hogwarts students, "Well, Harry Potter is the boy of one of our prophecies. This prophecy was made before he was born, just as Percy's was. Harry's prophecy sent Voldemort after him when he was a baby. Voldemort killed his mother and father, and tried to kill Harry. But a powerful magic that Voldemort looked over protected him. His mother, Lily, died to save him. His protection was love," Dumbledore smiled at the Aphrodite table, "which was a protection that Voldemort has never, and will never, receive. The Killing Curse he used on Harry backfired, and we all believed him dead. But, in Harry's fourth year, Voldemort returned. I will spare you the details. The Ministry of Magic refused to believe that he had returned. But then, because of recent events in Harry's fifth year, involving Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Voldemort, young Mr. Malfoy's father, a few other Death Eaters, and a few of the Order of the Phoenix members, they had to admit that Voldemort returned."

"All in all, campers, our guests' world isn't so different from ours. One boy has the weight of a prophecy on his shoulders in both, and both have an evil force trying to overthrow the good. Just one world is a world of magic and the other is a world of…you'll find out," Chiron concluded for Dumbledore

Hermione shot her hand up as if she were in class. Dumbledore gave her permission to speak, "So, what about their world? I already guessed, but I want you to explain it!"

Chiron did, "Just as Professor Dumbledore said, Percy also has the burden of a prophecy. But this one is about the fate of our world, of course. The world of Greek Mythology; it really isn't mythology, though. It's all real; the gods, the heroes, the titans, even the monsters. Also the harmless creatures, such as nymphs, dryads, naiads, satyrs, and centaurs are a few. Each one of these children here are children of the Greek gods. There are three children here right now that should not be alive, though. One of them has made a life choice to become an immortal Hunter of Artemis. Another was sired without breaking the oath; he was trapped in a hotel in which time freezes. The last is Percy Jackson. All could have had, or might have the fate of this prophecy. For now, we are sure that Percy is the child of the prophecy. The other two are Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Nico, son of Hades. Percy is a son of Poseidon," Chiron told them about Greek Mythology.

"Now that we all know the other's secret, the Hogwarts students can once again use their magic, and the campers of Camp Half-Blood are free to use their control over elements. Just don't hurt one another. The only exception is an _accident_ in _swordplay_. No exception involves magic," Dumbledore said. Then he addressed his students, "Students, some of your teachers have decided to come down here to give you extra training. Since we never seem to have a standing Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the position seems to be cursed; I will be your mentor in that subject." I watched the Hogwarts students' faces; the emotion was of wonder. As I'd learned from Athena, he is super intelligent and obviously powerful, "Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick will be joining us here tomorrow; their subjects will best help you in a fight. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, I'm, sorry, but your heads of house won't be coming. Their subjects, Potions and Herbology, just don't help in battle. Professor Snape offered to teach you what I will be teaching, but I thought that you would enjoy getting the chance to be taught by me." I saw Harry visibly sigh with relief; this Snape character must be bad.

When they were told they were allowed to use magic, our guests pulled out some sort of stick, each one different. Then they waved the sticks and muttered stuff, and different magic happened. Harry made his utensils float, Ron made his utensils go the extra mile and feed him, Hermione made a book appear (odd…she wanted to read now?), and Ginny gave Malfoy a pig snout. I couldn't help but laugh at that. The Ares Cabin looked a little bummed that they couldn't do that to him, but also they looked like they admired Ginny for attacking him in such a way. Ron gave Ginny a high five, Hermione did the same, and Harry flashed a grin at her and pecked her on the cheek.

Cho didn't let this go unnoticed. She lifted her wand (I'm pretty positive that's what the sticks were) and started muttering, the wand pointed strait at Ginny. I stared at Harry, trying to get his attention, and I actually managed to. I pointed behind him, and he turned around. He raised his wand and actually shouted, "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" As he said this, his wand was pointed at Cho, and her wand went flying out of her hand with a flash of red light to counter the golden one shooting at Ginny.

"Miss Chang! Why would you do such a thing to Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked bewildered.

When she refused to answer, Ginny did for her, "She's jealous that I'm Harry's new girlfriend, that I'm replacing her." Cho just glared at her.

"I don not want to get involved with teen affairs. Miss Chang, do not attack Ginny again, or anyone else. No one shall attack anyone else," Dumbledore announced, "Miss Chang, you will be punished for using magic to cause a fight."

"But Ginny gave Malfoy a pig's snout, and Harry engaged in the fight with me!" she countered. She was actually talking back?

"Miss Weasley's was a prank, a gene that her brothers got as well. It must be in Weasley blood to be pranksters. That does not give her permission to hex people, but since her actions were a harmless prank, and yours were for injury, you will be punished, and she will not be.

"As for Mr. Potter, he did not make the spell backfire on you; he just prevented it from hitting anyone. His actions were in defense. He will not be punished for blocking as a shield would." I watched this exchange in fascination. These people _could _really use magic!

**Harry's POV**

Ginny was my girlfriend. As I watched the campers put some of their food into the fire, whispering to their selves as they went (I found this action odd), I kept sneaking glances at Ginny. She was smiling every time I looked. I loved to see her smile.

I listened through Dumbledore's explanation of our world. I didn't want to hear another story about 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One'. I was sick of whom I was; I always wished I could be normal for a change (preferably not in Goyle's body). When he mentioned that Percy had a prophecy, I raised my eyebrows at him. At least I'm not the only one on this planet who has to think about a prophecy all the time.

Now it was time to learn about their mysterious world. According to Hermione, these people are children of the Greek gods. I'm not sure if I should believe her or not, but I'll find out soon enough.

Hermione shot her hand up as if she were in class once Dumbledore and Chiron finished explaining my world. Dumbledore gave her permission to speak, "So, what about their world? I already guessed, but I want you to explain it!" Show off.

Chiron did, "Just as Professor Dumbledore said, Percy also has the burden of a prophecy. But this one is about the fate of our world, of course. The world of Greek Mythology; it really isn't mythology, though. It's all real; the gods, the heroes, the titans, even the monsters. Also the harmless creatures, such as nymphs, dryads, naiads, satyrs, and centaurs are a few. Each one of these children here are children of the Greek gods. There are three children here right now that should not be alive, though. One of them has made a life choice to become an immortal Hunter of Artemis. Another was sired without breaking the oath; he was trapped in a hotel in which time freezes. The last is Percy Jackson. All could have had, or might have the fate of this prophecy. For now, we are sure that Percy is the child of the prophecy. The other two are Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Nico, son of Hades. Percy is a son of Poseidon," Chiron told us about Greek Mythology. I looked at Hermione with my mouth wide open. She had a smug look on her face; she was right. Her theory was correct.

I was thrilled when I learned I could use magic at this camp; I was underage and as such, I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. But if the headmaster of my school allowed it, we could! I was even more excited when I found out that Dumbledore announced he would be teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was even _more _excited when I found out that only two teachers from Hogwarts were coming and neither of them was Snape. I was definitely going to have fun at this camp.

My first action of magic was completely random and unnecessary: I made my utensils float. I looked up when I heard laughter. I turned to Ginny, who had her wand pointed at Malfoy. Malfoy now had a pig's snout! I laughed as I watched Malfoy's face go from scared to angry. Ron gave Ginny a high five, Hermione gave her a high five as well, and I flashed a smile at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

I took my fork from its position in the air and started to eat. I felt someone's eyes on me, so I lifted my head up in that direction. It was Percy, and he had a warning look in his eyes. He pointed behind me, and out of reflex I picked up my wand. I turned around and saw Cho finishing the lines of a rather long curse. I stood up, pointed my wand at her, and shouted, "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Just as a golden flash of light escaped her wand, it flew out of her hand by my red one, stopping the curse from reaching its target: Ginny.

"Miss Chang! Why would you do such a thing to Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked bewildered.

When she refused to answer, Ginny did for her, "She's jealous that I'm Harry's new girlfriend, that I'm replacing her." Cho just glared at her. Why is she jealous? I thought she was Michael Corner's girlfriend!

"I don not want to get involved with teen affairs. Miss Chang, do not attack Ginny again, or anyone else. No one shall attack anyone," Dumbledore announced, "Miss Chang, you will be punished for using magic to cause a fight."

"But Ginny gave Malfoy a pig's snout, and Harry engaged in the fight with me!" she countered. She was actually talking back? To Dumbledore? Our _headmaster_?

"Miss Weasley's was a prank, a gene that her brothers got as well. It must be in Weasley blood to be pranksters. That does not give her permission to hex people, but since her actions were a harmless prank, and yours were for injury, you will be punished, and she will not be.

"As for Mr. Potter, he did not make the spell backfire on you; he just prevented it from hitting anyone. His actions were in defense. He will not be punished for blocking as a shield would." Cho looked livid, but did not talk back again. Michael must have broken up with her.

We all enjoyed the rest of dinner, conversation slowly starting back up after Cho's scene. As soon as I sat down, I caught Percy's eye and mouthed, _thank you_. He nodded. Just to make Cho mad, Ginny scooted closer to me and used her free hand to hold mine. I enjoyed it, but it was wrong to be mean to Cho. Even so, I did not pull away. I finished my meal, and so did Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny and I walked back to the Gryffindor Cabin holding hands, and so did Ron and Hermione. I don't think I want to know what happened between my two best friends; I just knew the result, and that was enough.

When we arrived at the cabin, the girls went to their room and Ron and I went to ours. We got ready for bed, and then got into our separate beds. I fell asleep thinking about all that I learned at dinner. I was in the presence of half-gods. I can't wait until tomorrow.


	6. Hero Training, Wizard Style!

**Hero Training…Wizard Style!**

**Enjoy! As you noticed, I put up five chapters at one time! I hope you all like this story!**

**Also, I am really sorry for not updating for seventeen days! I have been super busy, and I haven't had the time!**

**Disclaimer****: ¡Yo no poseo PJO ni HP! (Español)**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up early this morning, right after the sun rose. It was probably because I went to bed earlier than normal. I still couldn't get over the fact that Annabeth was my girlfriend! Just thinking about it made my heart leap.

Since I woke up so early, I decided to go to my favorite place at camp: the beach! I sat at the water's edge, enjoying the feeling of the cool water lapping at my feet. I dug my hands deep in the sand, a habit that I had made. It was annoying because whenever I got back from the beach, I had grains of sand in my short little nail beds. I swear; no matter how short I cut my nails, sand seems to find a way to get stuck!

"You couldn't sleep either?" a voice said behind me. It had an English accent, so I knew it was one of the Hogwarts students. I turned around, and saw Harry. He was holding his wand. Just like me and Riptide, he most likely carried it for protection.

"Yeah," I responded simply, "So…you can do magic?"

"Yeah," he answered, "So…you are a son of Poseidon?"

"Yeah," this was getting annoying, "Do you want to see something cool?"

"What?" he asked me, curious. I grinned at him, and willed the water to rise up in a spiral. He opened his mouth in shock. I stood up and walked away from the stunned Harry, and made the water splash on me. He looked mortified that I just got hit with about fifty gallons of water, but when it washed away, he was shocked to see me standing there dry. Perfectly dry.

"How?" he asked.

I pointed at myself, "Son of Poseidon. I can control the water, talk to fish and other marine animals, talk to horses, breathe underwater, remain dry when I should be wet, and lots of other stuff," I explained.

"Oh," was his response.

"Showing off, are we Percy?" a voice that sounded like it came from right in front of me asked. Annabeth with her Yankees Cap!

"Annabeth, take off your cap please," I begged. She laughed and removed the hat.

"I have a cloak that makes me invisible, just like your hat!" Harry cried.

"Really?" asked Annabeth and I at the same time.

"Yeah! It was my father's," he told us, "I don't have it with me right now; it's in the cabin."

"Cool," I told him.

Then it was Harry's turn to grin, "Do _you_ want to see something cool?" I nodded; I wanted to see all I could with these wizards and witches! He pointed his wand at us and said, "Expecto patronum!" Just then, a glowing white stag burst from the end of his wand. It circled me and Annabeth, and then it disappeared.

"What does it do?" Annabeth asked breathlessly.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but a voice behind him spoke, "It gets rid of Dementors when they attack you for no reason. They always have a reason, but the reason is not always good," it was Dumbledore. At his side were two people. One of them was a woman with a stern face, someone you did not want to cross. She was fairly tall, and wore a pointy witch's hat.

On Dumbledore's other side was a short little man. He had white hair and beard, and he reminded me of an elf. He had a twinkle in his eye that didn't tell you what it was for. Mischief or kindness, this twinkle could mean anything.

The woman spoke, "I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

The man spoke, "I am Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher at Hogwarts."

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson," I told them.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth told them.

"Mr. Jackson, can you please explain why we heard a splashing sound before we came over here?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Oh, that's easy, sir. You see, I was showing Harry what I could do with the water, and I caused it to splash all over me," I explained.

"But you're not wet," Professor McGonagall responded.

"One of the benefits of being a son of Poseidon," Annabeth answered for me.

"Yes, this boy is the boy of the Greek prophecy," Dumbledore told his colleagues. They looked at me with…approval?

"Since he showed me the water thing, I showed him my Patronus," Harry added.

"While we're here, Potter, we would like to inform you that training begins after breakfast," Professor McGonagall informed him. He nodded, and they left. I might just watch them train.

-------------

After breakfast, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick led the Hogwarts students to the sword fighting arena. We Camp Half-Blood students were curious so we followed them. The professors acted as if we weren't there.

"Now, you may be wondering what Transfiguration has to do with fighting dark forces," Professor McGonagall was saying, "Aurors must use this skill if they are not a Metamorphmagus. That I know of, none of you are. But also, you can change things to your advantage. Maybe you could turn your enemy into a pig, making them easier to get rid of." What is a Metamorphmagus? I'll figure that our later.

"Everyone, find a partner," Professor McGonagall instructed. All of the Houses (besides Gryffindor) paired up with the only other one from their House. The Gryffindors were greater in numbers, so they had to make many pairs. Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the Irish guy and his best friend **(A/N Seamus and Dean)**, and the last girl and the accident-prone boy **(A/N Lavender and Neville) **were the pairs.

"Now, we are going to work on turning our partners into pigs. But you will turn them back. First, you must learn the way you should wave your wand. You draw a circle in the air with the wand, then jab the center of the circle. Practice the motion," Professor McGonagall instructed. The Hogwarts students did as they were told. They practiced, and Professor McGonagall walked around, giving advice to those who weren't doing it properly.

"Perfect! Now, you must learn what to say. Do not use your wands, and repeat after me: _Piggious Turnous_," McGonagall instructed. The group recited the spell a few times.

Then McGonagall told them to try it all together. Harry turned Ron into a red pig. Hermione turned Ginny into an exact match of a real pig. The boy who's name I think is something like Seamus gave his best friend (I think his name was Dean) pig ears, a snout, a tail, and turned his skin pink, and they both laughed. The other girl (I think her name either was Layla, Lilac, or Lavender. I'll settle with Lavender) gave the accident-prone boy (His name was something like Nathan…or…Neville! Yeah, it was Neville) the head and skin color of a pig, but his body was still human.

Luna turned Cho into a black pig. The Hufflepuff girl turned the Hufflepuff boy into an exact replica of a real pig, much to her obvious surprise. The Slytherin girl gave Malfoy a pig body, and his still-human head was screaming. The Hogwarts kids who still were human (plus Dean) laughed like insane people. We campers laughed along with them.

This was so cool! It would be awesome if we could do that. They practiced again and again, and Professor McGonagall gave advice to those who weren't getting the best results. Professor McGonagall turned them back with a flick of her wand, and the other side tried. Similar results were seen.

Next was Professor Flitwick's turn, he taught them slow down time. I thought it was one of the coolest things I've ever seen, but I was impatient for it to be Dumbledore's turn. I wasn't really paying attention to Flitwick's lesson, just the affects.

It was finally Dumbledore's turn. The Hogwarts students held their breaths, and although he tried to seem unimpressed, Malfoy looked curious and eager, "The key to defeating your enemy is to know how to defeat them. It is not easy. Kronos, the enemy at the present, is a difficult one. He is also easy, because he has been defeated before. But how do we know that he hasn't adapted to make sure this can't happen again? The first time he was destroyed, he was cut into a million pieces and thrown into the deepest pit of Tartarus. Will it work again?"

This guy was smart, I had to admit. We hadn't thought of the possibility that Kronos could have adapted. What if he did? How would be overcome him? Then again, I don't think a god or titan could adapt like that. I'm pretty sure that their one weakness will always be their weakness, no matter how many times you are resurrected.

Dumbledore continued, "Now, I will teach you something that you might find to be an extremely fun prank, but this is actually a very dangerous form of defense. It was almost classified as an Unforgivable Curse. Use it wisely. That means 'only use it to fight Kronos and his army'. Understand? If you do not, I can send you back home." That bad? I wonder what it was!

"This curse will allow you to use your wand as a laser. It is similar to one of those lasers that can cut through the toughest of materials, including tough skin, such as the skin of a titan," he continued. That's impressive! Hogwarts students and campers alike started whispering to each other about this curse.

"The motions for this curse are simple; you move your wand the way you must cut the monster or titan. Do not use your wands, and repeat after me: _Lasuro Cutau_," Dumbledore instructed. All the Hogwarts students did just that. They repeated it a few more times to make sure they got the words just right. Then Dumbledore made iron blocks appear in front of each student, "I noticed that some of you have not completely gotten the spells and charms perfect on your first try. I know what your problem is. For Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Flinch-Fletchley, Ms. Abbott, and Mr. Weasley, the problem is under-confidence. You don't believe you can, so you can't. Try believing you can, and you will be able to accomplish anything.

"Mr. Malfoy's problem is overconfidence, a problem many Slytherins have. You think that there is no way in the world that you will not be able to accomplish something, and you get cocky. Cockiness affects your ability, and you fail. Tone down you confidence, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore informed. Malfoy looked angry, but did not do anything stupid.

"Begin the spell on the iron block in front of you and nothing else. If you use the spell on anything else, you will be immediately sent home," Dumbledore warned. The Hogwarts students began the spell. Campers held their breath. All of the students managed to get a red laser-like glow from the end of their wand that shot down onto the iron block in front of them. It cut strait through, going all the way through to the other side. I was amazed, and the Hephaestus Cabin was in awe. They probably wished that they could do that. Ares kids looked jealous, as if they wanted to be able to cause such destruction.

"I knew you could do it if you set your mind to it!" Dumbledore praised. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick clapped, impressed by the sudden ability of their students who originally had little ability. Students practiced the new spell for a while, but were eventually dismissed from lessons. I just learned how wizards train to be heroes. And it was _awesome_! The Hogwarts students left the sword-fighting arena. As Cho passed them, the Stoll brothers wolf-whistled together. I could have sworn I saw her straiten her back a little, as if she was trying to impress someone. She had a smile on her face, so I'm guessing she just got over Harry. Good for her.


	7. Cabin 10's Announcement

**Cabin 10's Announcement**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! I had major writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**Percy's POV**

I was shaken awake from the nightmare I had been having. When I opened my eyes, I was still so delirious from my nightmare that I thought an angel was standing over my bed. When I rubbed my eyes, I realized that I was pretty close when I guessed 'angel'. Standing over my bed was Annabeth with a worried expression on her face, "Percy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I told her. Then I was confused, "How'd you get in here?"

"Tyson brought me here because he was worried about you," she answered.

"Oh," I paused for a second to process what she just said. When I did, I exclaimed, "Tyson's here?!"

She smiled at me, "Yes, he got here last night," she explained, "What was your nightmare about?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't remember. It must not be important."

"Get dressed; it's almost time for breakfast." She walked out of my cabin to give me some privacy.

I opened random drawers and threw on random clean items of clothing. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I walked out of the Poseidon Cabin. I looked around, because it wasn't time for breakfast just yet. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to each other about something that seemed serious. I then saw a bouncy Ginny walked up behind them, and they started to talk to her. I wonder what that is about.

I saw Grover talking to Juniper, twiddling his thumbs. I would normally go over there, but that's only when he's alone. If he's with Juniper, it is something personal. I finally saw Annabeth, and she was being asked a question by a big dude who's face I couldn't see. She spotted me, smiled, and pointed. The big dude turned around, and I realized that it was Tyson. I should've known.

Tyson's face broke into a goofy grin, "PERCY!" he yelled as he ran over to me, attracting a lot of attention. Harry and Ron both wore amused expressions. Hermione and Ginny looked worried. They were probably worried that Tyson, the "big bad" Cyclops, was going to hurt me. Ha! Tyson would _never_ intentionally harm me.

"Hey, big guy!" I greeted, "How's it going?"

"I'm happy to be back! Is Annabeth your girlfriend?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, she is."

"Yay!" he shouted. A conch horn sounded, and it was time for breakfast.

**Harry's POV**

I was leaning against a column on the outside of the mess hall, waiting for breakfast. I saw Ron and Hermione walking nearby, and they seemed to be debating something. I rolled my eyes; even if they're in a relationship, they have to argue about _something_. They looked my way, and I motioned with my hand for them to come over. They noticed, and started walking my way.

Once they got to me, I told them what I've been dying to tell someone since I woke up, "Remember those dreams that I was having last year about Voldemort?" I started.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. I realized with a pang of sadness that she was thinking about the Department of Mysteries, where Sirius died.

I fought back tears as I continued, "I had another dream. I'm not going to take it as– as seriously this– this time. Not after what happened," my voiced broke as I said this.

"What happened in your dream, Harry?" Hermione said softly, comfortingly.

"Malfoy was leaving Camp. A death eater came to meet him outside of the borders, and they Apparated away. The last thing I saw was Malfoy approaching Voldemort," I described.

"So…you're saying Malfoy is dealing with Voldemort?" Ron summarized.

"I'm saying what I saw in my dream," I clarified.

"Well, you were right about Ron's dad, but were wrong about S– Sirius," Hermione was thinking out loud, "With your history, Harry, you could be right. But you could also your dream."

Ginny came up behind me, "We're all going to watch Malfoy and see if he is acting darker than usual," Ron informed his sister.

"What if Malfoy's a death eater?" I suggested randomly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at me, "I don't think Malfoy's that complex."

"But what if he is?" I maintained.

"What could You-Know-Who want with a sixteen-year-old?" Ginny pointed out.

I was about to respond when I was interrupted by someone's outburst not faraway, "PERCY!" The four of us turned our heads in that direction.

What we saw I personally thought was funny. A huge Cyclops was running at Percy. Percy greeted, just loud enough for me to hear, "Hey, big guy!"

The Cyclops asked him an inaudible question, and Percy smiled at him and responded. The Cyclops exclaimed, "Yay!" to this, and a horn sounded that I had come to learn signified the beginning of each meal.

The four of us went inside and sat together at the Gryffindor table. I watched each person as they came inside, so I noticed when Cho walked in with a Hermes Cabin guy on both sides. They were twins, and I'm pretty sure that their names were Connor and Travis. I inwardly sighed in relief; Cho wouldn't be attacking Ginny.

Once everyone was seated, Chiron stomped his hoof on a table. Everyone directed their attention to him, "The Aphrodite Cabin has an announcement to make."

A pretty girl stood up with a huge smile on her face, "For those of you who don't know, I'm Silena Beauregard, cabin leader of the Aphrodite Cabin. Anyway, my cabin mates and I came up with an awesome idea to make friends among our two groups! We will have a dance! It will be held the same place as the fireworks, Fireworks Beach! So, boys, quickly ask that special girl to the dance! We promise that you will have a great time!"

Conversation broke out. I glanced at Ginny and smiled. She raised her eyebrows at me, pretending to be clueless. I rolled my eyes at her, "Will you go with me?"

"Go where?" she asked innocently. She was still pretending to be clueless.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked.

She smiled, "Of course I will, Harry."

I looked at Ron. He was shyly fingering his utensils. He looked up at Hermione, "Er…Hermione? Um…will you…er…go– go with me?"

"Were you worried I would say no?" Hermione asked him.

He blushed, "Maybe just a little."

"Don't. I'll go with you," she said, pecking his cheek. Ron blushed deeper.

I heard a crash, and a girly, "AH!" followed. Everyone looked over to the source of the sound; the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting on the ground with his snapped-in-half bench sticking up on either side of him. Everyone broke out laughing, but the Ares table was the loudest. They gave each other high-fives, and I realized that they did this. Malfoy deserved it, especially if he's a death eater.

The funniest part was the fact that Malfoy screamed like a girl. Blushing in anger and embarrassment, Malfoy got up. Dumbledore waved his wand the bench was as good as new.

**Love it? Hate it? I want your opinion! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings if you hate it; this probably sucked.**


	8. Power Fight

**Power Fight**

**I forgot to thank L-ily Percabeth for an idea in chapter 6. They gave me the idea of the Stoll brothers liking Cho. Thanks!**

**I would also like to thank an anonymous reviewer by the name of Random Reviewer for what this chapter is about. Thanks!**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile that I would appreciate people participating in. It involves all my stories.**

**As of April 30, 2009:**

**6 more days until LAST OLYMPIAN!**

**79 more days until HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE MOVIE!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? You did! So, congratulations! I don't own anything!**

**Harry's POV**

We had just finished lunch, and I saw Thalia approach Percy. She looked angry. I stopped walking to watch. Ginny noticed, and asked, "What are you looking at?" I just pointed as an answer.

I moved closer so I could hear them, "Kelp Face!" Thalia yelled angrily.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" asked a confused Percy.

"Why are you ruining my life?!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," Percy informed her.

Thalia was furious, "You don't deserve Annabeth."

"You sound like her mother," Percy snapped.

A lightning bolt struck next to Percy. By the look on Percy's face, I think Thalia caused it, "Annabeth should be a Hunter. But she's not. She was asked, you know, recently. She said no. I didn't know why then; it was before all _this_. But now I do. It was because of you!" A lightning bolt struck on both sides of Percy now.

"Whoa, Thalia; you need to _chill_," as he said chill, a frozen spear of water shot at Thalia.

They both stood tall, far away from each other. Campers stopped to watch. It began to rain, causing the whole camp to gasp. I heard a camper whisper, "Percy got past the weather barriers!" **(A/N when I brought up Percy controlling rain in my story, Percy Jackson, someone told me that Poseidon can't control the weather, that Zeus does. But that is incorrect. One of Poseidon's nicknames is **_**Stormbringer**_**.)**

I knew that when Percy touched water, he became stronger. With that knowledge, the fight in front of me was no surprise. Although, it was awesomely cool. Percy stood near one of the small rivers that run through the camp. Thalia stood as far away from all forms of water (besides the rain) as possible.

Percy threw more ice-spears at Thalia, who dodged them. One came close to her ear. Thalia began to send electric shocks at the spears when she got tired of dodging. She sent one at Percy, who commanded the river water to come up in front of him. The electric shock spread through the water, but none of it got to Percy. A large wave rose up behind Percy, and it was sent directly at Thalia, harming no one else.

Everyone gasped at Thalia's way of avoiding the wave. Even Percy watched in awe. She rose off the ground, and I could see a little tinge of worry in her eyes as she flew. Maybe she was afraid of heights? She flew at Percy, who enclosed himself in a cube of water, making sure none of it touched him. He didn't want to be electrocuted by any shocks Thalia sent through the water.

Thalia returned to the ground, and, without warning, Percy sent his cube at Thalia. She was so focused on that one, that she didn't notice the frozen cube floating above her. It melted and began to bubble, still in cube form. Thalia still hadn't noticed it, because she was concentrating on the block of water flying at her. The bubbling cube was released, and it poured all over Thalia, getting her soaked with boiling water. She screamed.

I saw Annabeth, and she was running at the two. Thalia and Percy hadn't noticed. Thalia shot a lightning bolt from her position to Percy just as Annabeth stepped in the way, probably trying to stop the fight. Percy screamed, "ANNABETH!" and ran at her.

Percy stood in front of Annabeth just as the lightning bolt reached them. Percy was hit, and Annabeth screamed, "Percy!" Thalia stared at him in shock. I put myself in her shoes. She wasn't able to stop the bolt once it was in motion, and she was terrified of harming her friend. She was shocked when the person she was fighting with over her friend's safety saved that friend when she was going to accidentally hurt said friend.

Thalia ran over to the unconscious Percy and helped Annabeth carry him. One kid suggested, "Take him to the Big House!"

An Apollo kid ran up to them and checked his pulse, "No time. Drop him in the river."

Thalia and Annabeth practically ran over to the river. Thalia let go, expecting Annabeth to do the same. She didn't; instead, she jumped in the water with Percy in her arms. The whole camp gasped, and the Hogwarts students gasped along with them.

**Annabeth's POV**

I jumped in the river with Percy, and I don't know why. I just felt compelled to jump. Percy was lighter in the water, but he was still unconscious. I shook him a little, and I noticed his eyelashes flutter. His eyes stayed closed though. I needed air, but I wasn't going to leave Percy. I slapped him across the face, although the water prevented me from doing it very hard.

The slap made Percy's eyes pop open anyway. He looked at me and then the water around us with a confused expression. I made frantic motions with my hands, and Percy's eyes lit up. He put an air bubble around my head, and I breathed deeply, "What happened?" asked Percy.

"You got in a fight with Thalia," I answered, "A fight with your powers: a power fight."

"I remember that. I remember running in front of you, and then nothing," he clarified.

"Oh. An Apollo kid took your pulse and said that if we took you to the Big House, you might not make it. He said to dump you in the river. I jumped in with you when Thalia helped me carry you here. She feels terrible," I explained.

"Why did you jump in?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," then I thought for a moment. I smiled as I remembered what the character Meg had said in the movie _Hercules_, "'Love can make people do crazy things'," I quoted.

Percy smiled at me, "I love you too."

**Harry's POV**

They hadn't come up for a long time. People began to chew their nails because of their nervousness. Except for the Aphrodite Cabin; each of them reproached anyone who did that. Anyway, I was getting nervous too. I knew that Percy could breathe underwater, but what about Annabeth? She couldn't.

Suddenly, a wet Annabeth was pushed out of the water, and Percy pulled himself out after. Everyone immediately ran over to them, and Ginny pulled me over too. I saw a hesitant Thalia walk up to Percy. Everyone was silent as the two looked at each other. Then Percy held out his hand for her to shake, "No hard feelings. Truce?" he asked

"Truce," Thalia agreed as she took his hand and shook it. Annabeth looked relieved about something, but I didn't know what. **(A/N Annabeth was glad Thalia didn't do a prank shock when Percy shook her hand.)** Thalia added when she pulled her hand away, "Annabeth is lucky that you'll be there to protect her."

"Thanks," Percy said as Annabeth hugged him from his side and he put his arm closest to her around her.

Everyone left, most likely to their separate training, and Ginny was trying to pull me towards Hermione and Ron. But I wanted to talk to Thalia and Percy first. Ginny rolled her eyes at me and went over there by herself. I looked at Thalia and Percy, and the three of them were watching me. I spoke, "Even though it was kind of dangerous, I thought that was awesome."

Annabeth smirked, "They'd do stuff like that everyday if I didn't separate them." Thalia rolled her eyes while Percy just grinned.


	9. Something Unexpected

**Something Unexpected**

**Thank you, Kamai6 for giving me the idea for this chapter! Sorry I didn't do Ron, but I explained why I couldn't to you already.**

**Disclaimer: ****εγώ****κάνω****μη****έχω**** PJO (This is supposed to say 'I do not own PJO' in Greek, but I can never trust internet translations anymore. They gave me a faulty French meaning for 'I do not own PJO'.)**

**Harry's POV**

I was talking to Seamus as I ate my dinner. He was telling me how he found out that the man who he thought was his dad wasn't, that there was a Muggle man before his 'dad' that was his real dad. Just as he said this, a symbol appeared above his head, "What the heck is that?" I asked.

I apparently was louder than I thought, because the whole Mess Hall became silent. The campers gasped at the little harp-like thing above Seamus's head. Chiron and Dumbledore approached our table and asked him a few questions. Chiron announced, "Campers, meet Seamus Finnegan, son of Apollo." **[A/N I made him a son of Apollo because of the sandy blonde hair. Also, the Irish (no offense to any Irish people reading this. I'm not prejudiced) are known for the arts. You know, dancing and music?]**

Some table seven campers whooped and cheered. I'm guessing that those are Seamus's half-siblings. Some campers gaped at poor Seamus. Everyone was staring. Dumbledore asked Seamus, "Would you like to stay in the Gryffindor Cabin or would you like to move to the Apollo Cabin?"

Seamus thought for a moment, "I'll stay with the Gryffindors." Dumbledore nodded and he and Chiron went back to their tables.

"Do you think I'll have to train with the campers now?" he asked.

"I think so," Hermione answered.

"This is so cool!" Dean exclaimed, patting his best mate on the back.

"I think it's complicated," Seamus said.

"How so?" asked Ron.

"Ron, stop being stupid," scolded Hermione, "Seamus will have to train with both the campers and us now, giving him little free time."

"Rubbish! He'll learn how to use a sword!" Ron exclaimed, unable to hide his excitement.

"Ron, sorry mate, but Apollo kids are archers. I never see any of them pick up a sword, and if they do, they're not exactly the best fighter on the planet as they hold it," I informed him.

"You all just love to disappoint me, don't you?" Ron asked glumly.

"No, we just want you to be smarter," Hermione answered, smiling slightly.

"At least I'll still be using a long-range weapon. It will be like a larger and bulkier wand," Seamus said, trying to look on the bright side.

"There's nothing to worry about," Ginny reassured him.

"Yeah, you'll be great against this guy Luke's army!" Lavender added.

"Yeah," Seamus agreed brightly.

----------

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore continued to teach us magic that would be helpful during the Titan War. I was fascinated for the first time in a long time by my schoolwork. Hermione was absorbed as always, and Ron was having only a little trouble. Seamus worked as hard as anyone, and so did everyone else. Malfoy surprised me, along with many others, by actually paying attention.

We watched the campers and Seamus practice as well. It really was something to see! I mostly watched Percy fight against Annabeth, sword against knife. The wins were pretty even; both were really good fighters, so they had about the same amount of wins. When Percy fought someone else who used a shield, he pressed the face of his watch and a shield sprung out. I guess he never used the shield with Annabeth because she never did.

Seamus turned out to be a pretty decent archer. He got close to the bulls-eye most of the time, and sometimes he even hit it! Seamus obviously liked the idea of being a demigod now that he got the chance to experience it. Other children of Apollo were even better, hitting the bulls-eye most of the time, and close only sometimes. Some were in between the two. The campers had fun while they practiced, joking and laughing. I wish our classroom environment was more like that.

There was one thing drawing closer each day; the dance. The Aphrodite Cabin begged Chiron, Mr. D, and Dumbledore to let them go shopping a few days before the dance. After a few days of begging, the three eventually got so annoyed that they agreed. The Aphrodite girls had squealed louder than I have ever heard someone squeal before when they heard the answer.

Hermione was actually excited about going shopping, something that she never is. When Ron and I asked her why, she said that she wanted to see America. Ron pointed out that she was seeing America, and she just rolled her eyes and said that she meant the part everyone else gets to see.

The torturous shopping trip was tomorrow. Oh joy.


	10. The Shopping Trip

**The Shopping Trip**

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**I have a little moment in paragraph three in which I go crazy, so just warning you beforehand so you can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Also, this chapter is OOC. Just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: AnnabethChase5450 is to owning PJO and HP as she is to being a year old when she writes this.**

**Percy's POV**

Chiron and Dumbledore were taking the guys shopping, while Chiron had called a goddess to help the girls since Professor McGonagall refused to chaperone them by herself. Guess who volunteered? Aphrodite is the girls' chaperone along with McGonagall. I am so happy that I am not a girl! I was curious to see what the goddess of love and beauty will force Annabeth into, though. No matter what Annabeth picks out, I'm sure she'll look stunning.

Dumbledore's first attempt at normal clothing was hilarious. He was wearing this burnt-orange jacket over a yellow and black polka dotted shirt. His pants were zebra striped bell-bottoms, and he was wearing leather boots **(A/N actually, it was dragon hide, but Percy doesn't know that)**. Everyone gaped at him, and the Aphrodite Cabin covered their eyes so they didn't have to see such a disgrace to fashion. Chiron shook his head sadly and picked out some normal clothes for him. The beard would attract enough attention as it is, along with the long hair down his back.

Dumbledore was now wearing khaki pants and a loose light blue short-sleeved shirt **(A/N my grandfather wears stuff like this, so I'm basing the clothes off his)**. It still looked a little weird, but it was at least more modern. Mr. D was staying here; he refused to go shopping with us, and said that if any of us tried to get him to come, we would be eternally unfortunate. I wouldn't have asked him to come anyway. (_Imagines Dionysus shopping…._AH THE HORROR! TIGER AND LEOPARD PRINT SHIRTS EVERYWHERE! NO!*shudders*)

Dumbledore and Chiron loaded the guys on one charter bus, while Aphrodite and McGonagall got the girls on another. Aphrodite wanted limos, but that would draw more attention than we need. We can pretend to be a summer camp on a field trip through the city in these buses. I sat next to Grover, and Harry and Ron sat in the seat behind us. Ron was complaining about the trip while Harry was banging his head against the window. Tyson wasn't coming.

Argus, who was driving our bus, finally stopped to let us out. I could no longer see the girls' bus. All the boys trudged to the closest formal clothing store with our chaperones following. We all went inside without even bothering to read the name of the store, partially because most of us couldn't read it without staring at it for a long time trying to decipher it.

Grover, Harry, Ron, and I stayed together. Ron asked, "Where are the dress robes?"

Dress robes? Harry answered, "This is a Muggle store. They don't sell dress robes," then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Grover asked. I was confused too.

"When *laugh-gasp for air* when Hogwarts held the Yule Ball Ron *laugh-gasp for air* Ron wore these ridiculous dress robes that looked more like a dress than anything *laugh*," Harry explained, "You had to be there," he added as he noticed we didn't think it as funny as he did.

"Can't we just pick something and go?" I asked.

Chiron wheeled himself up behind us, "If you didn't think about your choice, the girls will be very disappointed."

I frowned and sighed. I looked through the various tuxes. Ron said, "I don't want to keep it, so can't we just rent one?"

"How are you going to get it back to the store?" I pointed out.

"Good point," Ron grumbled.

"I should get these," Harry suddenly said, holding up a plain black tux, a white dress shirt, and a black bow tie.

"Those look like the robes you wore to the Yule Ball!" Ron noted.

"That's kind of the point; those robes were decent," Harry said.

"Try them on," Grover said absentmindedly as he searched the racks for something that wouldn't make his furry legs sweat. Yuck.

We all finally found outfits for the dance. Mine was also a plain black tux with a black bow tie, but I picked out a sea-green dress shirt (of course) instead. Grover looked like he was apart of the earth itself; he had a brown tux (I didn't even know they sold those) and a grass-green dress shirt. He went bow tie-less, or tie-less for that matter. Ron picked out a grey tux, red dress shirt, and grey tie. We weren't very happy about shopping in general, and we were glad it was over.

Now let's just hope the girls like our choices.

**Annabeth's POV**

Kill me now and send me to Hades. Aphrodite is the worst possible chaperone in the world. It looks as if Professor McGonagall is suffering just as much as I am. Aphrodite asked her repeatedly the whole way over here if she would like a makeover, 'courtesy of the most beautiful', as she put it. I tried to imagine her tight bun down, but it was impossible.

When we were in the shops, I was with Juniper, Hermione, and Ginny the whole time. Ginny was begging Hermione, "You have got to fix your hair the way you did the Yule Ball! You know how much everyone loved it!"

"That took way too much work for that one night. No way," Hermione protested.

"Please?" Ginny begged.

"Why do you care so much?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Hmm…I don't know. But it is for only one night," Ginny persuaded.

"I'll think about it," Hermione said.

"Let's pick out some dresses!" Juniper exclaimed excitedly. Out of our four, she was definitely the most enthusiastic about shopping.

Oh, alright. I admit that I _might_ be having fun dress shopping. Juniper's excitement was contagious, and soon all four of us were giggling as we tried on dresses. I never giggle; it is _so_ not me. But I'm always trying to be the tough girl, so I never really have a day off from training to just be a girl.

Juniper went first. She took in the dressing room about ten dresses and Hermione, Ginny, and I sat in chairs outside of it. She put on a little fashion show with an assortment of colors and styles. The first was a light pink, knee-length strappy dress that was tight around the waist, but flowed out from there. There was a hot pink ribbon around the waist of it. I thought it was gorgeous, but she wasn't done yet.

When she reached the seventh one, all three of us gasped when she revealed the dress, "It's perfect," Ginny declared.

"You think?" Juniper asked, spinning around once.

"She knows," Hermione assured her.

"That's the one. Grover will not even have one thought about enchiladas or tin cans when he's looking at you. All he'll be thinking is: _beautiful nymph, beautiful nymph, beautiful nymph _all night long," I added. Juniper beamed at me.

The dress was a floor length yellow gown with jewels all around the torso. The bottom half of the dress had two tiers, and it was made of chiffon. Underneath was completely made of silk. It was tight around the waist, but it didn't look uncomfortable. It looked very stretchy. It was perfect on Juniper. **(A/N if you are more visual, the link is on the bottom of my profile. Make sure you read carefully, because I have a bunch more links for other stories too)**

Ginny was next. She did the same as Juniper, taking ten dresses in the dressing room. There was a prickling sensation on the back of my neck, that feeling I get when someone's watching me. I turned around and saw Aphrodite watching us, beaming. She winked at me and turned to help some of her daughters.

I heard Juniper squeal and Hermione gasp, so I turned my attention back to Ginny. I smiled as I saw the dress she was wearing. Juniper encouraged, clutching her choice close, "You should so totally get that!"

It was a strapless, baby pink knee-length dress that had sparkles everywhere. There was a satin metallic pinkish-purple ribbon right under the chest that tied as a bow in the front. The dress was made of a soft linen fabric. By the smile on Ginny's face, we all knew she loved it. **(A/N again, visual people, it's on my profile)**

Hermione was next. She tried on dress after dress, and the three of us complimented each one. I have to say, we have similar taste. But Hermione wasn't satisfied with any of them…that is until she tried on the tenth and final dress.

"This is it," she declared.

"Wonderful choice," I added.

"Stunning," Juniper beamed.

"Eh," Ginny commented, getting up from her seat. She circled a nervous Hermione, "It could be better."

"How?" asked Juniper, crossing her arms. I raised an eyebrow; I had a pretty good idea of the reason.

"Maybe if you did something to your appearance….um, maybe…your hair?" suggested Ginny. I knew it.

"I said I'll think about it," Hermione said, annoyed.

She picked out a dress that stopped just below her knees in the front, but was a little longer in the back. It was aquamarine, and it was a unique halter dress, you could say. It was bare-backed, all except for the tiny X-shape that crossed to attach the strings around the neck to the dress. Where the fabric came together it overlapped, forming a little ruffle. I rectangular-shaped jewel was placed in the center of the chest, around which were many sparkles. The first layer was soft chiffon, and the second, the bottom, was silk. **(A/N on profile)**

I was last. I tried on many dresses. As I tried on the second dress, and I'm sure I didn't put it in my group of choices, all three girls gaped at me, "What?" I asked.

"Annabeth is there something you'd like to tell us?" asked Hermione.

I glanced down at myself and realized what they were ogling about. The dress (that I didn't pick out) looked like a wedding gown. I rolled my eyes, "I did not pick this out," I declared. I girls laughed at my annoyance, and I knew that they would tease me about that forever. Oh well.

On the ninth, Juniper demanded that I stopped and that I needed to buy the dress I was wearing. It was turquoise, floor length, and strappy. There were designs at the torso part of the dress. The midriff was see-though, but that was it. There was a glittery X across the midriff as well. It was made of soft linen, like Ginny's. I absolutely loved it. Turquoise was definitely my color. **(A/N profile)**

"We did well, didn't we?" I commented as we walked to the cash register. In my peripheral vision, I saw Aphrodite scurry in our direction, beaming more than ever.

"Yeah, I actually had fun," Hermione said.

"Girls, that was fabulous! I loved the fashion show by the way. You chose beautiful dresses, and I am very proud," Aphrodite squealed. The mortal cashier was looking at Aphrodite with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

Juniper and I both noticed, "You have to know her," I started.

"To understand her," Juniper finished. The cashier smirked. She rung up the stuff, and as I went to pay, Aphrodite stepped in front of me and handed the cashier her credit card, Aphrodite paid for our dresses and we went back to the charter bus, enjoying the air conditioner and chatting while we waited for the other girls to finish.

Once everyone was on the bus, we returned to Camp Half-Blood.

**OMG THE LAST OLYMPIAN COMES OUT TODAY! I AM WAY TOO EXCITED! I HAVE BEEN WRITING THAT ON MY SCHOOLWORK ALL DAY! EEP! IT IS MAY 5, 2009 AS OF 40 MINUTES AGO (in my time zone).**


	11. Not Everything You Would Expect

**Not Everything You Would Expect**

**OMG the Last Olympian is awesome! I got it on the day it came out and began to read it as soon as I got home! I finished in 7hrs and 30min! Yay! It's too late to change the story to fit, so that sucks. I'm not going to spoil! Although, my profile does have a minor spoiler on it… (Does that sound like a sentence fragment to you? Microsoft Word thinks so)**

**It's a dance at Camp Half-Blood, so of course everything isn't normal.**

**I am aware that Juniper cannot leave the forest (no one pointed this out…yet), but I like it better when she goes shopping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Harry's POV**

Ron, Seamus, and I stood outside the Gryffindor Cabin, waiting for our dates to come out. Seamus was going to the dance with Lavender; she was always drawn to interesting things, and a wizard-demigod was certainly interesting. I was extremely nervous; I had never been on a date with Ginny before, let alone a dance with her. The other two looked just as nervous as me.

Finally our dates exited the cabin together. My jaw dropped stupidly as I saw Ginny; she was…she was stunning! She had curled her strait hair, so she now had soft curls falling down her back. Her lips were a shiny pink, her eyelids the same light-pink as her dress. She had dangly diamond earrings hanging from her earlobes, and a heart-shaped necklace around her neck. She wore strappy high heels on her feet. I was sure Ron would get mad at me for ogling at his sister like I was, but when I glanced at him for a mere second, not wanting to tear my gaze from Ginny, I saw he wore the same expression as he watched Hermione approach.

Ginny reached me and took my hand, smiling up at me. I just stared at her with the same expression. She snapped her newly manicured fingers in my face and I blinked, smiling back at her. Ginny laughed, "You look handsome."

"No one is going to look at me. You are absolutely beautiful," I complimented. Ginny blushed. I am so cliché. That's what makes me so awesome *silent crowd*. That was a joke people; laugh! *still silent* Sigh. I tried.

We met up with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Juniper in front of the Mess Hall, where the dance was being held. We walked through the doors as a group and were taken aback by the difference. The Aphrodite Cabin really worked hard on the decorations! It was…it was too much to describe, really. The whole Aphrodite Cabin was already here with their dates, of course, since this was their idea.

I really did have a good time. The whole camp and all of the Hogwarts students had come to party. I saw Luna at one point dancing with an Apollo kid, and she looked like she was having the time of her life. Cho had a Stoll brother on each side of her, apparently attending the dance with two dates. Dean was laughing with a Demeter girl. Neville was dancing with an unclaimed girl from the Hermes Cabin who looked just as nervous as he did. Hannah Abbott and Justin Flinch-Fletchley were talking together while they ate some of the food provided. Malfoy had Pansy on his arm, and was looking around himself nervously. I thought that he was afraid an Ares kid was going to prank him by the look on his face. He did jump every time an Ares kid walked past him, and to my pleasure, Pansy was starting to get annoyed.

Of course, I wasn't allowed to enjoy myself. No, the Fates (I learned a thing or two from Hermione) must really hate me, because my bad luck turned worse. A few minutes ago, Malfoy had gone off in the direction of the bathrooms, and hasn't returned. One minute later, Thalia screamed in pain, and many ran to her side. Now, there was a crash in the corner of the room closest to Ginny and me. People screamed at the sudden disruption. I heard a too familiar cackle of a witch as said witch walked through the new hole in the wall.

She had black, curly hair and insane eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange. A wave of anger washed over me as I glared at the woman who had killed Sirius, "Did wittle baby Potter think he could hide in a Muggle camp?" she asked in the mock-baby voice she often used when talking to me. The Hogwarts students drew their wands, and some campers drew swords and knives. Bellatrix was momentarily shocked at the swords and knives. No one told her the kind of camp we were staying at.

All of the Hogwarts students, except for Malfoy and Pansy, came to my side. I had taught them all last year in the D.A., so they were good fighters. Where was Dumbledore? Where was Chiron? Or even Mr. D? Bellatrix cackled again, "Look, how sweet; Wittle Bitty Baby Potter is getting help from his friends! _Crucio!_" she aimed her wand at me as the curse shot from her wand.

From beside me, Ginny yelled, "_Protego Horribilis!_" pointing her wand at me. **(A/N Cast by Flitwick in an attempt to strengthen the castle's defenses in Deathly Hallows)**

The spell came within a foot of me and disappeared **(A/N this is probably not the real affects of the curse, but it works here)**. Bellatrix was angry. She no longer used her mock-baby voice, and instead chose to growl, "Got your girlfriend protecting you, Potter? Maybe she'd like a present from me!"

I shouted, "_Stupefy!_" at the same time Neville shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" just as Bellatrix opened her mouth to shout another curse. Her wand flew from her hand and she fell to the ground, petrified. Dumbledore finally showed up, his wand pointed at Bellatrix. As Dumbledore approached her, someone Apparated to her side, causing everyone in the room to gasp. The barriers were supposed to block anything like that! I recognized the snarling face as Voldemort's. He hissed at Dumbledore, grabbed Bellatrix's stunned arm, and Disapparated.

A shocked silence followed, and then Percy ran out the door. I followed him, as did Annabeth. Ginny followed me, and soon everyone was following. He ran up Half-Blood Hill, where Peleus the dragon was tied up in ropes, which was generous considering who did it. Extremely generous. I used the spell Dumbledore taught us to cut the ropes.

Percy was staring at the tree, along with everyone else. I turned my gaze toward the tree and saw that its leaves were browning and the Golden Fleece lay torn at its base. I pointed my wand at the Fleece and muttered, "_Reparo_." Nothing happened.

Dumbledore came forward with Chiron and pointed his wand at the Fleece. I heard him whisper, "_Reparo_," as well, but it actually worked! **(A/N remember, Dumbledore's wand is the Elder Wand)** Now Thalia's tree needed to be dealt with. I looked through the crowd and saw Annabeth and a Hunter supporting Thalia herself. She was affected by the damage, obviously. They led her to the base of her tree, where she sat on her knees, head hanging from exhaustion.

Dumbledore frowned at the dying tree, unsure what to do. With an apprehensive look on his face, he cast, "_Aguamenti_." A jet of water shot from the end of his wand, watering the tree. He stood there, watering the tree as if he were a Muggle watering his lawn with a hose. There wasn't a huge difference, but the leaves began to perk up.

"Did they use the Killing Curse?" asked Ron.

"No. Miss Grace would be dead if that was true," Dumbledore answered, looking at Thalia. Thalia weakly turned her head to face him, frowning.

"How do you know my last name?" she asked.

"I know a lot about people," he answered vaguely. I knew that he had used Legilimency on her to find out her last name.

"If the tree isn't dead, why don't you just get some Demeter kids to help it?" suggested a Hephaestus kid.

A few Demeter kids came forward and touched Thalia's tree gently. They closed their eyes and had a look of concentration on their faces. The leaves began to green, and Thalia became noticeably stronger. Finally, the Demeter kids opened their eyes and removed their hands from the tree. Their eyes looked exhausted as they sighed, showing that exhaustion.

"Can we get back to the dance?" Silena whined.

"After I fix the Mess Hall," Dumbledore answered. With that, Dumbledore strode towards the Mess Hall, leaving me with two questions: 1) Why was Bellatrix here? 2) Where was Malfoy through all of this?

**Sorry it took me so long; I have been busy with schoolwork and family stuff.**

**Happy Mother's Day!**


	12. Things You Must Know

**Things You Must Know**

**Okay, peoples. As some of you know, I have two fics running. I am at a point in both that it is hard to concentrate on both. It would be much easier for me to pick one of these stories and finish it, and then once it is finished, come back to the other. I am sorry to say that I have picked the other. I **_**promise**_** that I will continue to write this story, but that will be only when I finish my other. I hope you all understand.**

**I appreciate every single one of you who read, review, subscribe, and add this story to your favorites. I cannot thank any of you enough. You guys all rock my world, and you guys are my inspiration and determination to not give up on this story. I have already started the next chapter, don't worry, but I need to make sure my brain doesn't turn to mush from thinking about two stories with writer's block. It's a nightmare. **

**I **_**do**_** know what's going to happen next, but I don't know how to exactly right it or introduce it to the characters. I'm working on it, though.**

**This story might not be updated for a long time, and I beg you all not to give up on it either. From my poll, I know that a lot of you like this story, and I apologize for putting it on hold. Please forgive me.**

**This was hard for me to write because when I first started on this site, I told myself that I would never do this. But I made the mistake of doing something I couldn't: take care of two stories at a time.**

**I AM SO VERY EXTREMELY UNEXPRESSIBLY SORRY, AND I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME! (I will understand if you don't, although it would make me extremely sad.)**

**To make up for it, I'll give you what I have already got for the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Percy's POV**

I am _extremely_ confused right now. What the Hades happened? This is all I understand; an evil witch and some weirdo wizard broke past the barrier and they both know Harry. What the crap? I couldn't help but notice that Malfoy wasn't present during any of this. He has got to be a suspect in something!

Chiron and Dumbledore called us all to the Mess to make an announcement. I was positive it had to do with the events at the dance. Oh, the dance! This is what happened: Dumbledore fixed the building and at Silena's request, we had our dance. That's pretty much it. Anyway, right now we were all gathered as if for a meal, ready for the speech.


	13. The Voldemort Problem

**The Voldemort Problem**

**All of you who were patient with me are the awesome-est. You guys rock my world, and you should be proud of it! I am sooooo sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Percy's POV**

I am _extremely_ confused right now. What the Hades happened? This is all I understand; an evil witch and some weirdo wizard broke past the barrier and they both know Harry. What the crap? I couldn't help but notice that Malfoy wasn't present during any of this. He has got to be a suspect in something!

Chiron and Dumbledore called us all to the Mess to make an announcement. I was positive it had to do with the events at the dance. Oh, the dance! This is what happened: Dumbledore fixed the building and at Silena's request, we had our dance. That's pretty much it. Anyway, right now we were all gathered as if for a meal even though it was ten-thirty in the morning; breakfast was at eight.

Malfoy was back, and I noticed he didn't look anyone in the eye. I learned about another form of magic, Legilimency, and I'm pretty sure he was trying to prevent someone from using this form of magic on him to read his mind. Wasn't this _proof_ that he's hiding something?

Chiron got us to quiet down by stomping his hoof on the table. Professor McGonagall flinched at the sudden shaking of the table. He and Dumbledore both had grave expressions, which was beginning to worry me. The old wizard spoke first, "We have a problem. Voldemort," some students flinched, "did not know what kind of camp we were staying at. He thought we were hiding Harry in a Muggle camp. He did not realize that we were here to help the young demigods defeat Kronos, let alone know such forces were at work. He saw the swords and knives you held, and immediately knew he needed your world on his side. He sought out Kronos and his army."

This wasn't sounding very good. Chiron finished, "Voldemort," more flinching, "found Kronos. They have formed an alliance between their two groups of darkness." Worried murmurs erupted from the campers and students alike.

"Percy?" Tyson asked me, "Are the bad man and woman from the dance going to hurt us?"

"We won't let them," I assured him. Sometimes I forgot that I was the older brother; he's much bigger than me!

"Also," people stiffened, worried that there would be more bad news as Dumbledore continued; "I would like to speak with Mr. Potter."

I glanced at Harry, and he had a confused expression on his face. Almost everyone turned to look at him, and Chiron said, "That is all." People began to rise from the tables and Harry made his way towards Dumbledore. He led Harry to the Big House. I wonder what this is all about.

**Harry's POV**

Dumbledore led me to the Big House. I wonder what he needed to talk to me about. He took me into a room that held the pensive from his office at Hogwarts. He motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs and sat in one himself. He studied me silently for a moment and then sighed, "Harry, I wish I had more time to tell you what I need to tell you. I was planning on doing this during the school year, but now that Voldemort has joined Kronos, it is crucial that I tell you now." He showed me many memories of Voldemort's past. **(A/N let's just pretend that Slughorn willingly gave Dumbledore the real memory, not the lie)** I began to understand what was going on. Voldemort had made himself Horcruxes, pieces of his soul in objects, and they were in several items. Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, Voldemort's snake, Tom Riddle's diary, Gaunt's ring, and something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's. The diary was destroyed by me, but that was it.

He also showed me places that were important to Voldemort. I'm guessing he's expecting me to find these Horcruxes and destroy them so Voldemort can finally be defeated. This was a lot of information to absorb in one day, but I think I got the gist.

Once Dumbledore was done showing me all of the memories, he said, "Only one is destroyed so far, and that is the one you destroyed with the basilisk fang – the diary. This task will not be an easy one, and you will need help. Sometimes, I won't be there to be that help. You'll need your friends, Harry, so I ask you to discuss this with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, but no one else unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, sir," I nodded.

"That is all I wish to discuss with you, Harry. You may leave."

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait; I know I finished the other story on the 26th, but this is given me writer's block. I know where it's going, though, so don't worry. I just didn't know how to introduce everything to the characters.**


	14. Harry's Quest, Percy's Quest

**Harry's Quest, Percy's Quest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was playing volleyball with some of my siblings when we were interrupted by a Hermes kid. He gave me the note he was holding and walked away. I stood there for a second, watching him leave, with an eyebrow raised. That was strange. I opened it and read the Greek writing in the inside:

_Annabeth,_

_I have important things to tell you about Kronos and Voldemort. Meet me at the Big House immediately._

_Chiron_

I told my siblings where I was going and headed off for the Big House. I wonder what Chiron wants to tell me. I arrived just as Percy did. So this involves him too; of course it does, anything about Kronos these days has to do with Percy. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. D were there also. Mr. D didn't seem like he cared or knew that we were there, so his presence didn't matter.

"Let's go inside," Chiron suggested. We all went inside the Big House (the porch was too small to fit us all) and sat in the chairs. I looked at each person's face. Hermione looked curious, Ron looked confused, Ginny looked like she had no idea why she was there, Harry looked like he suspected what was going on, and Percy looked…I blushed; he was looking at me.

"Kronos and Voldemort must be stopped," Dumbledore started. I noticed that no one in this room flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Professor Dumbledore found a way to eliminate Voldemort," Chiron added, "He has informed Mr. Potter about this." I glanced at Harry; his expression didn't change.

"And we already know what we need to do to defeat Kronos; chop him up into as many pieces as possible," Dumbledore continued.

"We need you six to find the things Professor Dumbledore told Harry are needed to end Voldemort once and for all. It will be easier to beat Kronos and him when it comes time to fight this way. This will be a quest. Harry will lead the Voldemort part of the quest. But when anything that involves all things Greek occurs, Percy is in charge," Chiron explained. Harry and Percy looked at each other and nodded. Seaweed Brain actually looks like a smart person! I mentally laughed at my pathetic excuse for a joke.

"Excuse me, but I have a question," Ginny piped up.

"What is your question, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why am I coming?" she asked.

He smiled sadly, "My dear, Lord Voldemort has already seen you with Harry. Bellatrix made a comment about you being his girlfriend. If he, your ultimate protection, left you here, you would be in danger. Voldemort would abduct you, giving Harry a choice. The choice Voldemort will most likely force Harry to make is something he almost always does; one life for another. Harry would die for you."

Ginny looked bewildered, and I said, "Percy's fatal flaw. To save a friend you could destroy the world."

Chiron gave me a look he gives me a lot. I learned that it meant 'I knew you would get it sooner or later', "Yes, Harry and Percy's fatal flaw are the same. They are two very similar boys." I looked at both Harry and Percy. They both had black untamed hair, green eyes, rebellious look, strong, prophecies made about them, and fifteen. The differences were small; Harry's scar, Percy's grey hair from holding up the sky, Harry's glasses, Percy always smelled of the sea air, Harry was born July 31st when Percy was born August 18th, Harry is a wizard, Percy is a demigod. Weird…

"You six should pack for your quest," Dumbledore suggested.

"What about the Oracle?" Percy asked.

"This situation is an exception. You do not need to see the Oracle," Chiron answered, "Now go."


	15. Leaving For the Quest

**Leaving For the Quest**

***Ducks flying object directed at head***

**I am **_**so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so **_**(five hours later) **_**so so so so sooo sorry**_**! You better not forgive me so easily, because I've been a big dodo head. It has been months – **_**months**_** – since my last update, and you all should be ready to get together and start a riot against me; the 'AnnabethChase5450-Is-A-Naughty-Author-And-She-Doesn't-Deserve-Us-Or-Our-Kind-And-Patient-Reviews' strike. But then that would suck for me and I wouldn't have any readers, so don't do that unless you really hate me. You all are probably like, "This chapter better be good if it took her this long to write it!" To be truthful, I don't speak my opinions about my chapters. It's up to you guys to make your own opinions, not for me to do it for you.**

**A note about the story itself: Remember how I have already changed the story a little – Slughorn willingly gave up the correct memory? Well, I'm changing something else. Dumbledore took Dobby to the cave by the sea where the locket was. Dumbledore made Dobby force feed him like Regulus did Kreacher, but instead of ordering him to leave without him, he ordered Dobby to take the locket and Apparate directly into Hogwarts, fetch Professor Snape, and have him tend to him. Dumbledore recovered from the awful potion of Voldemort's and is still alive. See what could've happened if he found the cave by the sea sooner?!**

**Bolded parts in the text are from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. PJO. Or. HP. Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Percy's POV**

"Are you all ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered with a nervous smile, taking Harry's hand. When she noticed him frowning, Ginny frowned too, "Why are you frowning?"

"You're in danger because of me," he answered, still frowning.

Ginny scoffed, "I'm a big girl Harry. I think I can handle my wand well enough to defend myself. I bet a Death Eater would really look good with a Bat-Boogey Hex…interesting thought…I might try that."

"If we're all ready, we should head off. Where should we look first, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry had informed us about the Horcruxes, and had told us Dumbledore showed him places important to Voldemort.

Harry pulled a tin can from his backpack, "We're taking a Portkey back home. Voldemort's target wasn't America until he met Kronos, and important places to him would be back in England."

"Harry," a voice behind me said, "I almost forgot. Sirius left you everything he owned, and that includes Grimmauld Place." It was Dumbledore.

"**You can keep using it as headquarters," said Harry**. What's headquarters?** "I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it."** I noticed a sort of depressed look on Harry's face and wondered what he was thinking.

"**That is generous," said Dumbledore. "We have, however, vacated the building temporarily."**

"**Why?"** asked Harry.

"**Well," said Dumbledore** as the rest of us watched, not quite comfortable with talking to the man who sort of radiated power**, "Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black'. Sirius was the very last of the line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood."**

I wondered how Regulus and Sirius died, but didn't ask. I also wondered what it meant to be a 'pureblood'. Harry spoke again, **"I bet there has."**

"**Quite," said Dumbledore. "And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."**

I was (and I could tell Annabeth was too) slightly shocked by the reaction that followed this. Dumbledore's demeanor didn't change, as if he was expecting the reaction. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shouted in outrage at the same time, "No!" Harry next spoke alone, "I will _not_ allow Sirius's murderer inherit his house!" The other three nodded in agreement. Well, that answers my question of how Sirius died. Now all I need to know is how Regulus died.

"**Well, obviously we would prefer that she didn't get it either," said Dumbledore calmly. "The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position."**

Gods, wizard stuff is complicated. Then again, so is demigod stuff… Now I feel bad for Seamus; he had to deal with both!

"**But how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?"** asked Harry.

Hermione gasped, and everyone looked at her, "Of course! It's so simple, yet brilliant!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Why don't you explain for us, Miss Granger?"

"Kreacher!" she exclaimed. I personally wondered why she shouted such a random word. Why in the name of Zeus would someone feel the need to shout the word 'creature' out loud?

Harry looked at her strangely, "What's this got to do with that house-elf?"

"**You see,"** Hermione explained while Dumbledore smiled at her, **"if you inherited the house, you also inherited Kreacher!"**

Harry scrunched up his nose, "I don't want the traitor."

Hermione's face suddenly became a look of disapproval, "You would be so much better off if you were kinder to him! Wizards will pay if they don't be kind! The Malfoys lost Dobby because they weren't kind, and since Sirius was never kind to Kreacher, Kreacher didn't want to be nice back! I'm not saying Sirius deserved to die, but he might have lived if he was kinder to Kreacher!"

Harry didn't reply. Everyone watched this exchange, and Annabeth and I exchanged bewildered glances. She asked, "Excuse me, but what is a house-elf? Who is Kreacher?"

"It would be easier to show you," Dumbledore flicked his wand. **There was a loud crack, and **an odd creature** appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the **grass** and covered in grimy rags. **Dumbledore looked at Annabeth and said, "This is a house-elf by the name of Kreacher. House-elves are bound for the rest of their lives to one family unless set free by receiving clothes. They must follow the orders of their family and normally don't get paid; to be frank, they become offended if they are offered money. We have one paid house-elf at Hogwarts, Dobby, but he is the only one who loves freedom. I would pay all the Hogwarts house-elves if they would let me."

"It's horrible the way they have to obey," Hermione huffed.

All through the explanation, the house-elf had been croaking loudly in a bullfrog-like voice, **"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears. "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't –"** I personally thought Kreacher was annoying.

"**As you can see, Harry,"** continued Dumbledore** loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of "won't, won't, won't," "Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."**

"**I don't care," said Harry again, looking with disgust at the writhing, stamping house-elf**, which earned him a disapproving glare from Hermione**. "I don't want him."**

"_**Won't, won't, won't, won't –**_**"**

"**You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?" **he added for the sake of Annabeth and I, "Bellatrix Lestrange is a Death Eater, a supporter of Voldemort, the very same Death Eater who attempted to attack Harry at our dance. She murdered her cousin Sirius Black at the end of last school year."

"_**Won't, won't, won't, won't –**_**"**

Harry had been staring at Dumbledore as he explained this. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were staring at him, and when he said nothing, Ginny said quietly, "You can't let that happen."

"I know," he sighed.

"**Give him an order," said Dumbledore, "If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress."**

"_**Won't, won't, won't, WON'T!"**_

**Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream. Harry ordered, "Kreacher, shut up!"**

**It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the **ground** and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.**

"It _is_ sick how they have to obey," Annabeth agreed with Hermione. I looked at the both of them, noting their disgusted faces. They weren't disgusted by Kreacher, I could tell, but they were disgusted by the way he was being treated.

"**Well, that simplifies matters," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "It seems that Sirius knew what he was doing. You are the rightful owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher." **He paused, as if thinking about something, "If I may make a suggestion, maybe you should stay at Grimmauld Place so you won't have any interruptions. There would be the issue of interruptions if you went to the Burrow, and I doubt you would enjoy living in the forest. I have placed an item I collected recently in your bag, Harry, and I think it might be helpful."

We all exchanged glances, and finally Harry and I looked at each other. We were both the leaders of this quest, and we had decided that unless it specifically involved Voldemort or Kronos and his minions, we would make decisions together. I said, "I'm okay with that, although I've never been to this house."

"It's full of dark stuff," Ron interjected, "Most of the Black family members are supporters of the Dark Arts."

"It's our only option," Annabeth said, "What do you say, Harry?"

He hesitated, and Ginny said, "Sirius _wanted_ you to have the house, Harry. Don't think about the bad things the house represents. Think about the good things; you got to spend a part of your summer with Sirius and you saw him a lot more often than you did since you learned he was innocent. Think about those things, not that he hated the place. Of course he would hate it, but he wants you in that house, hating it for him now that he can't." She smiled, "I think we should go."

Harry nodded slowly, "Alright. Since Percy's fine with it, we'll go."

"Then get rid of the portkey; that won't take you to Grimmauld Place. Have Kreacher take you," Dumbledore suggested just as the tin can began to glow bright blue. In his haste to not get whisked away, Harry dropped it as if it was on fire, and it disappeared. Cool.

Looking at Kreacher, Harry said, "Kreacher, stop having a tantrum." The elf stopped pounding his fists and kicking his feet immediately and glared up at him, "Stand up."

Kreacher stood, and Harry continued his orders, "Kreacher, allow Percy and I to take your hands. Percy," he turned to me, "grab onto his hand and don't let go. Annabeth, take his hand. Ginny, take mine, Ron, take Ginny's, and Hermione, take Ron's." He took Kreacher's hand and I followed suit, taking his other hand. Annabeth clutched my free hand, and the others followed their directions. Kreacher looked as if he would like to hit Harry, but Harry ignored this attitude and added, "Kreacher, Apparate us to number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

**Yes, I know a lot of it wasn't written by me, but by JKR. But it was four pages long! It feels good to update again, no matter how many people are angry with me.**


	16. Grimmauld Place

**Grimmauld Place**

**Sorry for the wait; school started August 25 (yeah, I know the last chapter was updated five days after that), and I've already had to do a project, two lab reports, two reading log reports, and a lot of tests. All of this accompanied by my homework is not cool at all. My birthday was the fifth of September and we went to Universal in Orlando, and my grandma's birthday is today (happy birthday Grandma!). We had to go to lunch with her yesterday to celebrate both of our birthdays. Also, my dog, Max, had his seventh birthday (in human years) on the tenth so I spent extra time with him.**

**You know what a really awesome word is? Lugubrious! It means sad or depressed. The definition isn't so awesome, but it just sounds so cool! I'll try to use it in this chapter, but I'm not sure how.**

**Percy's POV**

After feeling as if I was being squeezed through a tight tube, we appeared in a dark house that felt abandoned. It smelled terrible – I could smell the dust and mold, and by the looks of Annabeth's crinkled nose, she could too. Harry whispered, "Stay quiet. Sirius's mum has a screaming portrait that wakes up whenever someone's loud."

These were about the strangest words I'd ever heard, but I figured it was a wizard thing. Screaming portraits…? What's next; singing coat hangers?

Harry led the way into a dark kitchen and lit some gas lamps. He put his bag on the table and opened some zippers, looking for something. I'm not sure what he was looking for, but it became apparent when he took a golden locket out of one of the compartments. Hermione moved closer and examined it, frowning, "Why'd he give you a locket?"

Then I remembered; Dumbledore said he left something in Harry's backpack that could be useful. Harry answered, "Well, it sort of looks like the locket that is supposed to be a Horcrux, but it's not." He opened it and a rolled up piece of parchment fell out. Harry unrolled it and read aloud, "'_To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B._'"

Silence followed. Then Annabeth spoke up, "So…someone already found the locket Horcrux?"

"It looks like it," Ginny frowned, "But did this R.A.B. person destroy it? Or did he die before he got the chance?"

"We won't know until we find it," Harry sighed.

"But it could be anywhere now!" complained Ron.

"All we need to do is figure out who R.A.B. is and go from there," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, do you guys know any wizard with those initials?" I asked.

"Something's tugging on my brain, I just can't think of it," Harry frowned.

"I know…it's like I should know who this person is, but I just can't remember," Hermione agreed.

"R.A.B….," Ginny murmured.

Just then, a sulking Kreacher entered the kitchen and glared around at them all. But when his eyes reached the locket in Harry's hands, they widened and he lunged at it. Hermione screamed and Harry jumped back, ordering, "Kreacher, stop!"

Kreacher stopped trying to snatch the locket and stared up at it in disbelief, "Where did you's get's Master Regulus's locket?! Tell Kreacher where's you's get's Master Regulus's locket!"

Hermione gasped, "Regulus Black!"

"Sirius told me he was a Death Eater!" Harry gasped, "And he's dead!"

"You're saying that the locket could be in this house?" Annabeth asked.

Harry turned to Kreacher, "What do you mean by "Master Regulus's locket"? Tell me everything you know about this locket."

And so the house-elf did. He told us the whole story, and I got a taste of how horrible this Lord Voldemort really is. At the end of Kreacher's story, Harry asked, "Where's the other locket now? Can you show us? We'd like to finish what Master Regulus started."

Kreacher shuffled over to a cupboard and opened it, revealing a mass of blankets, photos, and other odd items. He picked up a gold locket and handed it to Harry. After a moment's hesitation, Harry offered Kreacher the fake locket, "I'd like you to have this, Kreacher. I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude for what you –"

Harry was cut off as the house-elf broke down he was so overcome with joy. I stared at the house-elf as Harry and Hermione attempted to calm him down. This took almost a half an hour, and when he could finally stand, he put the locket around his neck and asked, "Who's, may Kreacher ask, are's your's friends, Master Harry?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked shocked. I'm guessing this wasn't normal behavior for Kreacher. Harry answered, "This is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They're helping us finish what Master Regulus started."

Kreacher bowed at Annabeth and me. The four wizards and witches still looked shocked, "What's would Master Harry and his friends like to eat?"

Ginny said, "Er – anything would be nice, Kreacher."

"Of course, Mistress Ginny," Kreacher bowed and busied himself in the kitchen. Ginny met the eyes of everyone, mouthing, '_Mistress Ginny?_'

"You've been kind to him, Harry, and you get rewarded," Hermione explained.

"Well, what we need to do now is figure out how to open that locket," Ron said, pointing to the locket in Harry's hand.

"It was Slytherin's locket, wasn't it?" Ginny asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"How did you get into the Chamber of Secrets, Harry?" Ginny asked. Hermione gasped.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before! Slytherin's locket that's impossible to open and Slytherin's chamber that's impossible to find would be opened the same way!"

"Try saying something in Parseltongue to it, Harry!" Ron said excitedly.

"What's Parseltongue?" Annabeth asked.

"Snake language," Hermione answered, "Salazar Slytherin was the first known Parselmouth, and all of his descendants have the same skill. Harry's not Slytherin's descendent though; he received the ability when he was a year old when Voldemort went after him. When Voldemort tried to kill him and the spell rebounded, some of Voldemort's power was transferred to him and he can speak to snakes."

"So Voldemort is Slytherin's descendent?" I clarified.

"The only living one," Hermione confirmed.

Harry placed the locket on the table and stared at it with a look of concentration on his face. Then he opened his mouth, but words did not come out; instead, I heard a terrible hissing and spitting noise that sounded very much like a snake. The locket opened, and inside were two disgusting looking brown eyes. Nothing happened yet, but the sense of foreboding in the air made me feel as if something was going to happen. Kreacher had stopped working and was staring at them.

"Greek weapons can destroy them. Do any of you have a knife?" Harry asked.

"I do," Annabeth answered, pulling a knife from her back pocket. She handed it to him.

"I've already destroyed one. I think one of you should do it," Harry suggested. Hermione shook her head, and Ginny wasn't even looking at it. I didn't understand why, but Harry seemed to, because he didn't even look at her when offering, "Ron?"

Ron hesitated, but took the handle of Annabeth's knife and approached the locket on the table. It started moving, but Harry held it steady. It was scary how it just moved by itself. Ron raised the knife and stabbed both windows quickly, and there was a clash of metal and a long, drawn-out scream. I covered my ears, and so did everyone else but Ron.

Both glass windows of the locket were punctured, and the stained silk lining of it was smoking slightly. Harry picked it up, "One down, five to go. Then we can go after Voldemort and Kronos."

**I know that when Ron destroyed the locket, nothing very exciting happened like it did in the book. But this is because the Horcrux didn't get to know how to get to Ron yet since it didn't spend a lot of time with him. Also, Ron has no doubt about what Harry and Hermione are doing behind his back since Ron and Hermione are together now.**

**I didn't get to use lugubrious! Oh well, maybe later...**


	17. Observations and Ideas

**Observations and Ideas**

**Now, I promised some people who read my story, Percy Jackson 2: Family History, and guessed correctly where I got Jolene Adams from that they would get a virtual cookie and a dedication. Well, when I wrote Poseidon's Three Wants, I kind of forgot, and the same happened with the last chapter. So, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**joesalzer  
Ah Young Half Blood Love  
Chibi Angel of the Uchiha  
Elsquirto  
Percabethatw**

**The answer was the song Jolene by Dolly Parton!**

**Percy's POV**

For the past few days, we didn't really accomplish much. We discussed possible places, but that was normally the four wizards and witches; they, after all, knew the wizarding world better than Annabeth and I. All I knew was what we were looking for; a cup with a badger on it, a large snake that was most likely with Voldemort, an old ring, and something with an eagle or lion on it.

I was worried about Annabeth. Although she tried to hide it, it seemed as if she was getting more lugubrious as each day passed. We had a moment alone in a hallway, and I grabbed her wrist and made her look at me. She saw the concern in my eyes and sighed, knowing what I was going to ask her. Before I even asked, she answered, "It's nothing, Percy."

"I don't think it is," I persisted. Normally I wouldn't disagree with a daughter of Athena, especially this one, but this was an exception.

Annabeth gave up, "I just feel useless. We don't know anything about the wizarding world, so we can't offer up any places. Even if we were American wizards, we couldn't help much because we're in a completely different country!"

"Once things start to speed up, monsters will be involved. _Greek_ monsters," I started, but she interrupted me.

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped, defending her vast intelligence.

"I know you know that," I conceded. "Just let me finish. We'll be the leaders then. Sure, they've been being taught how to fight our monsters for the past three weeks, but we'll always know how the monster functions better than they do, because we've fought them before."

She smiled slightly and asked, "When did you get so smart?"

"Since a daughter of Athena became my girlfriend," I returned.

The smile on Annabeth's face became more pronounced, and she murmured, "I'm glad I could be a good influence." Then she kissed my lips lightly and caressed my cheek for a second, before turning away with one last look over her shoulder, a sly smile in place on her face. I grinned back.

"Maybe there's one at Hogwarts," Harry suggested for the tenth time. "It was his home, the only place he felt like he belonged."

"This is Voldemort we're talking about, right Harry? Not you?" snapped Ron.

Ginny became furious, "Just because you're bored, Ronald, it doesn't mean you can take it out on Harry. Maybe you've forgotten, but Tom Riddle was an orphan too! He grew up in an orphanage and was miserable without any love from anyone. He used the magic he managed to control, but even though he used it for things that amused him, it still made him feel like he didn't belong. Just imagine, you feel like that, but suddenly, you're not so different after all. There's a whole group of kids your age exactly like you!" She took a deep breath, and all eyes remained trained on her. Harry made no move to interrupt her, and neither did Ron, "Ron, do you remember what Harry said that Vo-Voldemort said when Dumbledore arrived to tell him he was accepted into Hogwarts? Voldemort thought Dumbledore was some kind of psychologist who the orphanage had sent to talk to him."

Ron said nothing for a moment. Hermione looked like she wanted to agree, but didn't say anything. That argument sounded pretty convincing to me, though, and I'm sure Annabeth would agree. Then Ron said quietly, "Let's add Hogwarts to the list of possible places to go."

Hermione brought the nearly blank parchment to her and scribbled 'Hogwarts' onto it. There were random places on it that I've never heard of, such as Knockturn Alley, but that was crossed out. Underneath Knockturn Alley was Albania, but all of us hoped that there wasn't a Horcrux there. That's why Hermione had written a question mark after it.

After a few more minutes of watching the wizards think, I became bored. They seemed to become bored as well, because Hermione, the most focused of the four, sighed and said, "Maybe we should take a break." Murmurs of agreement spread through the six of us, and I walked to the front of the house, looking out the front window.

I found it slightly funny that there were things I could compare between the wizarding world and my world. Such as the enchantment on the house we currently resided in; it worked like Mist. No one notices it's there, with a few exceptions. They only saw number thirteen right next to number eleven, no number twelve in between.

Then suddenly, I saw it. Someone, or something, was staring directly at the house, frowning. My guess was that they were staring at the spot between eleven and thirteen. But there was something off about this woman…she seemed…hazy, kind of. At the word 'hazy', my thoughts returned to my previous train of thought. I had been thinking about the Mist in comparison to the enchantment on the house we were in. Was the Mist making this woman appear hazy? Was she a monster?

Instinctively, my hand reached for my pocket in which I kept Riptide. But then a strong grip grabbed my wrist to stop its path. I whirled around and breathed a sigh of relief to see it was just Annabeth. She said warningly, "We can't do anything. She doesn't know we're here, but if we attack her, she will. We can't do _anything_, Percy."

I nodded, and she released my wrist, "We should at least tell the others," I said. Annabeth agreed, and we found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all in the living room in silence.

When we entered the room, they looked up briefly before returning their gaze to the carpet. Annabeth broke the silence, "The house is being watched."

All four heads snapped back up, and Harry exclaimed, "What?"

"There's a monster outside watching the space between eleven and thirteen," Annabeth elaborated.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought you meant they knew we were in here and know how to get in."

"No," I shook my head. "We just need to be careful if we leave." Everyone else agreed.

**Short, I know, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands these days. School loves to demand my attention, and I'd like to keep my strait-A average, thank you very much. Plus my muse loves to annoy the hell out of me by giving me ideas about anything but this story, but I'm determined to finish this before I start anything else. **


	18. The Ring

**The Ring**

**I forgot to mention the ring in the last chapter! Dumbledore finding the fake locket replaced him finding the ring, btw.**

**Ginny's POV**

Ron was being a git. Just because he's bummed about the lack of action doesn't mean he can take it out on all of us. Currently, I was sitting on the couch with my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at the opposite wall, thinking about how much my older brother annoys me. Harry sat next to me, took one look at my annoyed expression, and sighed. I had been acting like this quite a lot recently, and I'm sure he's noticed.

"Look, Ginny," he started. I listened as he spoke, "We all want something to happen, something good. Ron was fueled by the destruction of the locket; we all were. We were all expecting something else to happen immediately afterwards. But that's not reality, is it? We're all frustrated, and this is just Ron's way of handling that. You of all people should know that; you've known him your whole life."

I sighed and looked at Harry. He was watching me carefully. I said, "I _know_ we're all frustrated; I am too. But Ron doesn't have to be such a git about it!"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but then I saw a flicker of pain flash through his eyes and suddenly his head was in his hands in his lap. Startled, I put my hand on his back, "Harry! What is it?!"

He sat up with his hands pressed to his forehead, his jaw clenched to prevent him from crying out. I knew he didn't want Hermione to find out; she would go mental over this. I whispered, "Is it your scar?" He nodded and shut his eyes.

**Harry's POV**

_I was standing among Death Eaters and monsters alike. I was feeling extremely smug as I summoned a team of monsters to me; Kronos had told his monsters to obey m, as I had requested – no, demanded – of my Death Eaters. I instructed, "Guard a hidden shack in Little Hangleton, England. Prevent anyone from getting close."_

_I showed them a carefully drawn out map; I needed them to protect one of my most prized possessions, of course. My ancestors' ring…dirty, unworthy ancestors…but descendants of Slytherin all the same. They bowed and headed out. I was filled with triumph. I was close to conquering the whole wizarding world_

**Ginny's POV**

Gasping for breath, Harry's eyes snapped open. His green eyes met my brown ones, and I could tell that the short burst of pain was gone. I whispered, "Are you alright?" I ran my fingers along his scar and then through his hair, and he closed his eyes as if to relax.

"Yes," he answered. Then he opened his eyes again and added, "I know where the ring is."

My mouth dropped open, "_What_?"

He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and he led me to the kitchen where the other four sat, Ron and Hermione rubbing their temples. They barely looked up as we entered, but Hermione finally did when Harry took the parchment and quill from her. All four watched wide-eyed as Harry wrote, "_The house of Gaunt, Little Hangleton, England – the ring_," on the parchment.

All eyes turned on him, shocked. He turned defiant eyes on Hermione, "I know you disapprove of my connection with Voldemort and think it's best if I learn Occlumency, but I'm going to use it. Voldemort's sent some monsters to guard the ring."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest the first half, but then thought better of it and shut her mouth, still frowning. Ron was grinning for the first time in a while as he stared at those words on the parchment. Annabeth looked as if she was already making a plan. Percy looked surprised. Kreacher was carrying bowls of soup over to the table, cleaner than he's ever been. It was a good day, despite the lousy start. Then again, what day's start isn't lousy…?

**Look, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be writing short chapters for a while. I apologize, really. Btw, it is proven that Harry not only sees from Voldemort's POV, but also thinks from the dark wizard's POV in the visions they share.**

**PLEASE NOTE: If there is anything on my profile that you really, really like, copy and paste it quickly because my profile is going to be undergoing major demolition! Some is staying, and a lot is going!**

**STAYING:**

**-Favorite quote, how I found fan fiction  
-R.I.P  
-Favorite pairings  
-Favorite Books, TV  
-Watch It!  
-Other website accounts  
-Links (story pictures)**

**GOING:**

**-Everything else!**

**ADDING:**

**-Story summaries  
-OC descriptions  
-My fan fiction phases**


	19. Ring Retrieving

**Ring Retrieving**

**Although no one has asked, you all might be wondering how Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have been able to be using magic when they're all underage. Firstly, Dumbledore got the students who were going to America permission. Secondly, underage magic is detected as magic being performed near an underage wizard or witch. So, basically, a magical child with at least one magical guardian could get away with performing magic outside school if their parents let them get away with it or they did it behind their parents' back. Since Harry is the only wizard known living on Privet Drive, if magic is performed on the street, Harry is blamed, which is really stupid, but that's how it works. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO**

**Hermione's POV**

The week following Harry's…unapproved vision, Percy had told Annabeth and I to plan how we would go about getting the ring. We had a few disagreements, but the first thing we agreed on was that we had to do this in a way that made sure the guards wouldn't be able to alert Voldemort or Kronos as to our arrival. How to do that was where we disagreed. I wanted to sneak up on them and stun them with a simple _Stupefy_. There were four of us with wands, and it shouldn't be too difficult to do if they weren't aware of our presence. No one would be killed, and, unlike with hand-to-hand combat, it would be faster to take them down. Annabeth, on the other hand, wanted to sneak up on the guards and attack them with her knife and Percy's sword. I pointed out my problems with this; I wasn't comfortable with killing anything, and it would take longer to take them down. This could give them time to contact Voldemort. But she had brought up a good point in the form of a problem with my plan; we didn't know how monsters would react to magic. They could be immune to it, or be wearing armor that protected them from magic since they were now aware of the wizarding world. This made my plan pointless.

When both of us had made our points, Annabeth had come up with a separate one that combined the two. I had to admit that I was impressed, but then again, she wasn't a daughter of Athena for nothing. We presented the plan to Harry and Percy, who asked questions and added anything that they felt was missing (which wasn't a lot; I could count their adjustments on one hand). Once we agreed, we filled Ron and Ginny in on the plan, and went over it for days until each of us had it memorized.

It was now the day we had planned to go, and I was running through everything under my breath, swirling my cereal around in the milk, but not really seeing or eating it. What if something went wrong? I thought nervously. What if someone forgot part of the plan? What if _I_ forgot part of the plan? Ron wasn't helping my anxiety, either; he sat next to me, stuffing his face with his own cereal, making a mess all over the table. I finally snapped as a soggy bit of cereal landed on my hand, "Ron! Could you please keep your food contained to the inside of your bowl and your mouth, and chew with your mouth closed?"

I noticed he glanced at me before responding, something I noticed he did a lot before acting recently, as if trying to judge my exact mood. Whatever he saw made him close his mouth and swallow, before he took a napkin and wiped my hand clean, "Sorry, Hermione. But you really need to relax. We'll do fine. You and Annabeth have drilled us like military sergeants." I glared at him. He was avoiding the subject! As if sensing danger, I saw a flash of apprehension in his eyes and he took my hand. I watched him as he took his spoon in his hand, dipped it into his cereal, and stuck it in his mouth, chewing with his mouth closed. Once he swallowed, he repeated, "Relax."

Taking a deep breath, I realized that I must have been rather obviously tense and irritated, because, although Ron has gotten better since our change in relationship, he doesn't always notice when I'm about to get onto him about something. But he's so sweet most of the time, and funny…

Snapping myself back to reality, I smiled slightly at him and started to eat my breakfast, once again repeating the plan, but this time in my head.

As according to plan, Kreacher dropped us off in the forest surrounding the Gaunts' shack. With a regretful look back at Harry, he disappeared. I smiled; I knew that with a bit of kindness, house-elves would be happier! But right now wasn't the time nor the place to think up new plans for a house-elf rights movement. Percy and Harry exchanged a look, and Annabeth approached her boyfriend, her Yankees cap in hand. As I watched, she gave him a final, lingering kiss, whispered, "Good luck," and put her cap on his head. Percy immediately disappeared, and I looked at Harry in time to see him pulling away from a kiss from Ginny and wrapping his Invisibility Cloak around his body. Ginny tapped her wand to the cloak, using a spell I found in one of the…less dark books in Grimmauld Place's library. Harry's cloak fitted itself onto his body, so he wouldn't have to make sure that it was always covering him. With one last smile at Ron and me, he flipped the hood up, which, although we couldn't see, fitted itself onto his head like the rest, but also allowed him to breathe.

Apprehension sank into my stomach as I looked in the direction I assumed Harry and Percy were going. They were keeping track of their invisible comrade with a useful little invisible bond spell I found that creates an imaginary link between two people, but one they could feel, as if they were tethered together by an invisible, untouchable force. Unconsciously, I grabbed Ron's hand, and didn't notice until he squeezed it back, whether to assure me or him, I don't know.

This was going to be a long few minutes.

**Percy's POV**

It was odd to feel as if you were tied to someone else, but when you looked, there was no rope attached to you at all. I tried to ignore the strangeness of the situation and focus on the fact that it helped me, but I couldn't stop looking at my waist and letting my thoughts trail off to random things about it. _Focus, Percy, focus!_ I admonished myself. This was important. If the test didn't go in Harry's favor, I would have to immediately incapacitate the monster.

Maybe I should back up a bit, and explain the plan a little. While the others waited where we left them, Harry and I were to find a monster guard completely alone. Once we found one, Harry would test two spells: the Stunning Spell and the Laser Curse. If neither worked, I would have to quickly kill the monster with Riptide, but that was only if the monster noticed us. Although I was nervous about the monster alerting others to our presence, I considered the part of _finding_ a monster alone the hardest part of this phase of the plan.

After having to stop our progress several times as paired up monsters passed us, Harry and I finally found a _dracaena_ standing alone amongst some bushes, watching the _empousa_ it had been whispering with before we got there walk away. I felt Harry stop and turn one way, looking for any monsters, so I turned the other and did the same. There was no one else around. Harry must have noticed this too, since I felt through the bond that he was moving slowly towards the _dracaena_. Once he reached it, I felt him crouch down at her exposed snake-like legs, avoiding the odd tail-like appendage (Annabeth would be proud of my big word!) that was coming out of where her feet should be and curling up. I drew _Anaklusmos_, careful not to make a sound. I watched the space right behind the _dracaena_'s legs and observed a jet of red light shoot from apparently no where and hit her leg. The tail-like thing on the other leg swatted at the leg that had been hit as if flicking away a fly, but the Stunning Spell had no other effect on her than that. My grip tightened on Riptide and I made to step forward but held back, knowing Harry still needed to test the Laser Curse. After a few seconds, I saw a slightly brighter jet of red light shoot out from no where and hit the _dracaena_'s leg. Nothing happened.

Either this _dracaena_ was stupid or its mind was on other things, because it again only swatted at where the curse had hit it. Both of us knew what we had to do next. Since the monster didn't notice us, we were to go back to the others. I felt Harry slowly back away from the monster and knew I wouldn't relax until he and I were walking away. Just as Harry managed to circle back to my side, the _dracaena_ sprang into action and swung its spear in his direction. Immediately, I jumped in front of him and slammed my hand down on the watch Tyson gave me, my shield springing up and blocking the blow just in time for it to merely vibrate my shield with a loud _CLANG_. Super. There goes our cover. Moving my shield to the side a bit as the monster withdrew her spear, I swung Riptide up and across her, aiming low. Although she couldn't see me, apparently she could sense me or the magic in my sword, since the pole of her spear slammed down into the ground to block my swing. She yanked the bottom of her spear out of the ground and twirled it so the point was facing me, and without hesitation, she plunged it directly at my chest. I moved the shield to block the blow at the same time that I swung Riptide low again. I seriously hoped that Harry wasn't frozen and had sent the warning spell to tell the others that we were fighting a monster. My slice had grazed the monster, but not enough to make her erupt into golden dust.

Suddenly, Annabeth burst through the trees, closely followed by Ginny, and then Ron and Hermione. This was enough of a distraction for me to cleanly swipe all the way through the _dracaena_'s legs, making her erupt into that shower of golden dust. I removed Annabeth's cap and Harry lowered the hood of his cloak. "Did you see any others coming on your way?" Harry asked in a low voice. They shook their heads.

Harry sighed in relief, "So I did manage to put the Silencing Charm up fast enough." How could I have forgotten! We had planned for this farther than warning the others we were being attacked. Harry would have to cast a Silencing Charm around us and the monster we were fighting if it came to that. Well, I'm glad he remembered.

"Magic doesn't work," I informed them. Hermione frowned.

"Then I'm glad I asked you about a spell that blocks physical attacks," Annabeth said, looking at Hermione.

Nodding, Hermione looked around at us all and whispered, "Remember, the goal is to _not_ be seen."

"Er, Hermione?" Harry began nervously, scratching the back of his disembodied neck. "I know I should've brought this up in planning, but I guess I was so sure that magic would work that I didn't…maybe you three should go back."

Ginny looked like she would be yelling at him if she wasn't so concerned about our location being compromised. Instead, she glared heavily at her boyfriend and hissed, "Harry James Potter, if you think for one second that –"

"Listen," he interrupted in a whisper. "This isn't about fighting. This is about getting the ring and getting out of here so when we do fight we can win. Magic doesn't work against them, and the more people there are, the higher the chance is that we'll get caught. I'm staying because I know exactly where the ring is in the house."

The fire had left Ginny's eyes, but she was still scowling at him. Despite this, when he leant forward and kissed her cheek, she didn't move away, but permitted him to do so. He looked at Ron and Hermione, and so did I. Hermione looked resigned to the fact that it was only logical to have them leave, but Ron looked to be sulking a little. Then, as loud as he dared, Harry called, "Kreacher!"

Kreacher the house-elf appeared and Harry instructed him to take Ginny, Ron, and Hermione back to Grimmauld Place. Once they were gone, I gave Annabeth her cap back, "You wear this. I'll be connected to Harry, so I'll know where he is. You can follow me, and I promise to keep out of sight to everyone but you and Harry."

Sighing, Annabeth took her cap back and placed it on her head, immediately disappearing. She whispered, "Percy, put Riptide away. The monsters can sense its magical presence." I did, and she concluded firmly, "Let's go."

Harry led the way and I followed through our bond, knowing that Annabeth was following me. The smells of the old forest and rotting house nearby must have masked my and Annabeth's scents, because no monster jumped on us the whole way to the cabin. It was because of this that Annabeth insisted on checking the perimeter of the shack, looking into the windows, before going in. Harry and I waited in a clump of bushes and trees for her to be done. We did have to agree that it was suspicious that there weren't any monsters guarding the entrance. When Annabeth returned, she crouched down next to us (well, at least I thought she did) and touched my shoulder to let me know she was here. "I found nothing. They're either stupid, arrogant, or both. I'm inclined to say both. They're stupid and arrogant enough to think nothing will be able to get past them to even see the shack, so there's no extra protection around the shack itself. Fools."

"I'm not complaining," I mumbled.

"Their loss, our gain," Harry agreed. "Let's go."

Our trio crept quietly to the front door, which Harry cast another Silencing Charm on at the instruction of Annabeth ("In case it creaks."). He pushed open the door and cast yet another _Silencio_ on the dust-coated floor. He muttered another, unfamiliar spell, but as we moved forward and didn't make any footprints in the dust, I assumed that the spell prevented that from happening. Annabeth and I followed him, weapons poised just in case, and he stopped at a specific floorboard. Harry slowly, silently, lifted the floorboard to reveal a little golden box. Annabeth bent down, taking the cap off her head, and opened the box while Harry held the floorboard up, and we all saw the ring inside with the odd markings on the stone. "Let's just take the box," I whispered. "I get this bad feeling about touching the thing."

"I agree," Annabeth replied in the same quiet tone, frowning at it and closing the box. She picked it up and handed it to me. At my questioning look, she explained, "You have bigger pockets than me." Nodding, I stuffed the golden box in my pocket, and Harry placed the floorboard back where it belonged. Annabeth replaced her cap on her head and disappeared. "Let me look out the window before we leave, just in case a monster is passing."

After waiting a few moments, giving her time to get to the window, I whispered, "Is it safe?"

"Not yet. An _empousa_ is passing," she returned quietly. Harry and I crept over to her side and tensely watched the Greek monster pass. _Come on come on come on…move faster!_ After it was out of our line of sight, Annabeth placed a hand on my chest and, assumingly, Harry's to make us wait. She made us stay that way for a few more tense moments before I felt her hand slide off and a breeze drift by me as she moved away invisibly. I moved to follow her, but ended up running into her because she had stopped. Annabeth squeaked in surprise and then said, "Oh, sorry."

"What is it?" Harry whispered.

"I just thought that if the monsters have moved closer to the shack, maybe it would be safer to just call Kreacher in here instead," Annabeth suggested softly. "We have less people than we planned, so no one's outside standing guard that we need to go get."

I nodded my agreement, and Harry lowered his hood, calling, again, only as loud as he dared, "Kreacher!"

The old house-elf immediately appeared and we joined hands. Accompanied by the uncomfortable feeling I've felt twice before, Kreacher Apparated us away from the Gaunt Shack and back into Grimmauld Place.

**Well, there you go. The third longest chapter so far (chapter two is the longest, chapter one is the second longest; I had Microsoft Word count the words). I have no excuses for my ridiculously long absence, so I won't try to blame a non-existent busy schedule that only included school and a few vacations in reality.**

**BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER IN ORLANDO, FLORIDA IS **_**AWESOME!**_** I never wanted to leave! I wonder if they'll let me work there…**

**:D.**


	20. Three to Go

**Three to Go**

**Ginny's POV**

I paced around the kitchen at Number 12 Grimmauld Place nervously, glancing at the clock on the wall every few seconds. Ron was seated in one of the kitchen chairs with Hermione in his lap, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she chewed on her bottom lip. When I looked over at them, I sometimes caught him watching me, and other times I saw him looking at the clock, too. Kreacher stood near the stove, pulling on his ears worryingly. Harry better get back quickly so I can give him a piece of my mind! But I knew that, despite my best efforts, not even my thoughts had a malicious tone to them. It killed us to just wait here, safe, while Harry, Percy, and Annabeth were out retrieving one of Voldemort's most prized possessions in a monster-infested area. We had grown close to the two demigods on this quest, and were just as worried about them as we were Harry (although I might've been a wee bit more worried about my boyfriend). The lunch Kreacher had made us laid untouched on the table, but the house-elf didn't seem to mind.

My heart leapt as Kreacher let go of his ears and disappeared and I froze where I stood. In my peripheral vision, I could see Hermione and Ron turn their heads in my direction, assumingly to look at me. Seconds later, Kreacher reappeared, holding hands with two invisible people and Percy, who was holding the hand of the invisible person between him and Kreacher. That person was revealed to be Annabeth as she removed her hat just as Harry took off his cloak and put it on the back of a chair. I barely gave him time to put it on the chair, though, as I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He staggered a bit, not expecting me to do that, especially in front of Ron. (What do I bloody care? He needs to get his head out of his arse and realize that I can fancy whoever I want!) Before Harry could say anything, I pressed my lips to his firmly in a kiss that he readily returned as he wrapped his arms around my waist. As we kissed, I nearly forgot I was supposed to be furious with him.

When I pulled away, he set me down, and I swung my hand up, slapping him across the face. "Harry James Potter, don't you dare make me leave you in danger _ever again_! I was worried sick! You could've gotten hurt! Or – or –" I whimpered as my anger abated, not wanting to say what else might've happened to him.

Removing his hand from where he had been rubbing his cheek (which had turned an angry red color), Harry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He murmured, "I'm sorry."

"If you think that 'sorry' is going to cover it, you're sadly mistaken," I whispered, but there was no malice in my voice.

Someone cleared their throat uncomfortably, which was followed by a thumping noise. I turned my head in the direction of the sounds and saw Ron standing to my right awkwardly with Hermione at his side, glaring at him. I'm guessing she's the one who made the thumping noise, giving the git a good smack for interrupting my boyfriend and me. Harry dropped a kiss on my head and tried to pull away, but I just clung tighter. I wasn't letting him go so quickly after what I just went through (although I'm sure what he just went through was just as stressful). He chuckled and adjusted his hold on me so one arm was completely around my waist, holding me to his side, and freed the other one. Hermione lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and standing on the tips of her toes. Harry gave her a one-armed hug, since his other was still around me. When she pulled away, Ron came forward, "Alright, mate?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah." Ron smiled back and thumped him on the back.

"Percy has the Horcrux," Annabeth interjected, speaking for the first time since the threesome got back. We all turned to them, and Percy pulled a golden box from his pocket, setting it on the table.

"I thought it was supposed to be a ring?" Ron asked.

"It's the in the box," Percy replied. "Annabeth and I got a bad feeling about touching the ring, so we just took the box it was in."

"Who wants to destroy this one? There are four Horcruxes, including this one, left, and four of us who haven't destroyed one. So Ginny, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth; which of you wants to do it?" Harry asked.

"I think Percy should destroy the snake, since he's the one who can handle a sword and…well, it's a snake, so it'll probably be moving, and it would be easier to kill with a weapon with more reach," Hermione suggested.

"Alright," Percy shrugged.

"I'll do it," I declared suddenly, staring at the box. This was all working towards defeating the man who possessed me, who ruined the lives of countless others with his maniacal attacks. He needed to be vanquished, and like hell was I going to stand aside and wait for Harry to do it alone. I glanced at Annabeth, "May I borrow your knife?"

The blonde girl wordlessly drew the bronze weapon and passed it to me. I took the hilt and slid out of Harry's embrace, approaching the table. With one hand, I flipped open the lid, revealing the ring, which was nothing special; a stone – a real rock, not a gemstone – with an odd symbol on it set onto an unimpressive band. Feeling awkward with the knife in my hand, I slowly brought it down instead of simply stabbing the thing. Holding the bulky handle with sharp metal coming out as a blade was nothing like holding a slim wand or even a kitchen knife. The ring wriggled and shook inside the box, but the golden container kept it from moving a lot. With the point just above the ring, I waited for a good shot, my eyes following its movement. Since it was so small, it was harder to stab than the locket surely had been for Ron. Finally, it made the mistake of crossing under the blade to get to the other side of the box, and I quickly brought the knife down, right in between the band and the stone. That odd smoke that we saw when Ron destroyed the locket was released, telling us that the Horcrux was no more.

Three down, three to go, and then Voldemort would be a mortal man.

**I have decided that Harry will not be a Horcrux in this fic. Even though Dumbledore is alive and couldn't be at in the limbo scene, I would've put James, Lily, and Sirius there instead if I had decided to make Harry a Horcrux. But I want to work that into another fic I'm thinking of writing (but haven't started, since this is my top priority), and I don't want to copy scenes from one fic to another if they have nothing to do with each other.**

**Nico appears in the next chapter, for you Nico fans! (And he scares the Hades out of his demigod buddies, *grins*) I just haven't written it yet, only planned it.**

**A happy belated birthday to Harry Potter, and early birthday to my friend Cassidy (Friday the 13th this year; good thing she's not Trelawney!).**


	21. A Challenge of Sorts

**A Challenge of Sorts**

**Hey you lot… Have you decided to take up pitchforks and kill me yet? No? Much appreciated. I have decided to give you – my wonderful, beloved readers – a choice. Please read through both option A and option B before calling everyone you know to hunt me down.**

**Option A:**

**You continue to read this story at an astonishingly slow pace to rival that of a snail or sloth, written by an uninspired author who, to be blunt, **_**hates**_** this story. I've learned my lesson from it: Never post a story before finishing it! **

**Option B: **

**Take on the project as your own! PM someone and tell them to do it for you! I'm putting this story up for grabs to any fanfiction author who has ideas on where this story should be going. You can change the chapters I've already posted to improve them (I don't know why you'd change them to make them worse), but I ask that you keep the basic story line the same. Make the dance better! Make the romances not so sudden! Explain things without using A/N's! Have fun with it, love it, nurture it; **_**don't hate it**_** like I do! **_**Be a better writer than poor AnnabethChase5450!**_

* * *

**If you decide to take up the challenge posed in option B, please notify me so I can tell everyone to migrate to your story. I don't care how many people decide to do it, but I hope that someone does… If no one does, then I will have to continue on with option A…and I really don't want to do that. **

**I apologize to my readers who were hoping to see the Nico part that I promised. For those people, this is what was going to happen: Annabeth and Percy were going to IM Camp, and Nico was going to get the message at the entrance to the Big House. They were going to tell him that they needed some weapons from camp, and ask how long it would take to get them there. Nico was going to say ASAP, wave his hand through the message to cancel it, and then shadow travel into the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, scaring the daylights out of everyone. Then the wizards were going to choose their weapons and blah, blah-blah, blah-blah… the demigods were going to train them… blah blah blah-blah. **


	22. Scared to Death by Its Son

**Scared to Death by Its Son**

**Five words: Wow, you people are mean.**

**That's all I have to say, although there's so much more that I could.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

I paced up and down the drawing room, the others watching my progress. Finally, Ron groaned, frustrated, "Annabeth, you're giving me a headache. Sit down."

Scowling at him, a plopped down on one of the two couches in the room, next to Percy. I spoke, "Obviously, we have a bit of a problem. Magic doesn't seem to work against monsters, or at least, the Stunning Spell and Laser Curse do not work against _dracaena_. We need a solution, because obviously, when it comes down to it, Percy and I can't do all the monster fighting. You four need to learn hand-to-hand combat. However, we can't teach you if you don't have a weapon. Even if we contact camp, asking for supplies, how would we get the weapons here? I know you've got magic, but, transporting objects? Is that even possible?"

Silence followed my statement. After a few seconds, Percy suggested, "Why don't we just message camp. They might have some ideas. I mean, you've got some fully qualified wizards over there, plus Chiron – one of them has got to think of something."

I sat up straighter, liking the idea. "How do we do that?" asked Ginny.

"Do any of you know of a spell that makes a rainbow?" I asked.

All but one of us looked to Hermione. For once, she looked unsure, "I…don't." All of her time spent looking up spells with a real purpose to them; she never once bothered to learn simple ones, like making rainbows.

"I do," Ginny inserted. All heads spun in her direction, and her cheeks flushed. Ron's jaw dropped, and even Hermione looked surprised. Harry just grinned at her with pride evident on his face. She mumbled embarrassedly, "Charms is my favorite subject…"

"Could you cast it for us, please?" I requested.

Ginny drew her wand and pointed across the room, "_Iride_."

Beside me, Percy dug in his pockets for a drachma. I did the same. Finally, Percy's hand came out of a pocket with a small golden coin. He held it up for me to see, smiled toothlessly, and crossed the room so he was in front of the rainbow. I walked up behind him, and he said the words, "O goddess, accept our offering." He tossed the drachma into the rainbow, and it disappeared in a shimmer of gold. "Camp Half-Blood."

An image formed in the rainbow, of a dark-haired teen lounging on one of the banisters of the Big House. He sat up straight when he saw the Iris Message, swinging his legs over the edge of the white railing, "Percy? Annabeth?"

"Hey Nico," I greeted.

"Where's Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Ah…," Nico di Angelo scratched the back of his neck, his face screwed up in thought. "He should be teaching archery right about now. Is something wrong?"

"No, we just need to ask him a question, and possibly a favor," Percy replied, frowning lightly. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Not until after lunch," he replied.

"After lunch? Its –," he went to check his watch, I grabbed his wrist and gave him an amused grin.

"We're five hours ahead, Percy. They haven't eaten lunch yet," I replied, trying and failing to hide my amusement at his adorable lack of common sense.

His face colored lightly, but he simply gave me a little smile in thanks for my explanation, cleared his throat, and turned back to Nico. The son of Death was not trying to hide his amusement at all, his smile split into a rare, yet admittedly feral, grin. As Percy opened his mouth to speak, Nico interrupted him, "I can try to help, though. What did you want to ask Chiron?"

"We wanted to know if there was any way to get an assortment of weapons over here for the wizards to try out. They need weapons training if they're going to be fighting monsters. As far as we know so far, magic doesn't work against our monsters," I explained.

Nico frowned, "Chiron and Dumbledore'll want to know that. Did they try the Laser Curse?"

"Yeah," Percy said, a matching frown on his face.

"I'll be sure to pass that on," Nico said gravely. "But the weapons, yeah, that can be done. Just give me a minute or two. Five tops."

"What?" I asked, suddenly confused. "You can't possibly mean that the weapons will be here that quickly!"

Nico's feral grin returned, "Patience, O Wise One. All good things come to those who wait."

With that last piece of quoted wisdom, he reached out and swiped his hand through the IM, ignoring my continued protests for more information. I turned to Percy with my mouth hanging open, "That's _impossible_. There is no way he can get those weapons here in at most five minutes!"

It was his turn to try and fail to suppress an amused smile as he rested his hands on my shoulders and gently guided me to sit on the couch. "Relax, Annabeth. What do you always say? There's an explanation for everything."

I harrumphed and leaned back into the couch, folding my arms over my chest. Percy merely grinned at me and leant back with me, resting his arm along the couch behind me as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The wizards and witches had been completely silent throughout our conversation through the IM. Ginny had cancelled her spell once the message disappeared, and now Ron spoke up, "So that's it? We just _wait_?"

"Nico said he'll get the weapons here. I trust him," Percy replied.

Hermione looked like she was bursting with questions, probably about what we had just done with the rainbow. The others looked ready to accept the whole concept, but Hermione, curious by nature, was probably dying to know how we did it and how it worked and all the whos whats and whys along with it. Deciding to satisfy her curiosity, since I respected her thirst for knowledge as a daughter of Athena, I spoke up, "That was an Iris Message. They're controlled by Iris, the Greek goddess of rainbows. Anyone who throws our currency, the drachma, into a rainbow and asks the proper way can contact anyone they want. Our image, in a rainbow, appears in front of whoever we asked to contact."

"That's amazing," Hermione commented, her eyes alight with fascination.

Very suddenly, our quiet moment of either relaxation in the cases of Percy and Ron, or concentration in the cases of Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and I was interrupted by the very sudden appearance of one son of Death, the duffle bag he was carrying clanking. Ginny, Hermione, and I made various squeaking and squealing noises, but all of us, including the boys, jumped to our feet, drawing our respective weapons: wands for the wizards and witches, a knife for me, and Riptide for Percy.

Nico didn't seem to notice the danger he was in right away, "Wow, this room is _filled_ with shado-o-o-ws, _guys! Put those down!_"

I sheathed my knife and bitterly stated, "Well, if you had _told_ us how you were getting the weapons here, maybe you wouldn't have been put in that situation!" I was already planning what I would say to deny that I had actually squealed in shock to anyone who asked.

Meanwhile, Percy capped and pocketed Riptide and gave Nico an apologetic grin, "Sorry about that. And," he glanced over at me, his smile widening slightly. I couldn't stop my lip from twitching in response, but I rolled my eyes at him to attempt to maintain my annoyed look. "She just can't stand not knowing something. Don't let her get to you."

My jaw dropped and I backhanded his arm lightly. He just grinned at me, along with Nico, "Trust me, Percy. That's never going to happen." He held up the bag he had brought with him, "Someone order 'an assortment of weapons'?"

"Not so fast," I interrupted. "How'd you do it?"

He smirked, "I don't know…I was _going_ to tell you, but you were so rude to me once you knew it was just little old me doing you a favor…"

"Nico…," I said in a warning tone.

"Shadow travelling," he simply replied, not looking concerned at all with my threat. "It's an ability of being the son of Hades. It allows me to use shadows to teleport from place to place."

"Wicked," Ron murmured. His companions looked to be in agreement.

"But back to the weapons?" Harry prompted, eyeing the bag with a hint of apprehension.

Nico smirked again and unzipped the duffle, turning it upside down to let its contents fall to the floor. I winced at the loud clanking and scratching sounds that followed his actions. Swords and knives of varying sizes and styles rained from the bag, along with four bow and arrow sets. I was glad that Nico had the sense not to bring some of our more…interesting weapons, like the clubs, axes, and maces. Once all of his cargo had fallen to the floor for the now wide-mouthed wizards to see, he instructed them, that amused little smirk still on his face, "Pick your poison."

**Well, that's it for now. Zgogery has offered to take over this story, and I told him (her?) that I'd let you know. For now, though, I'll continue to write whenever the mood hits me, not whenever someone tells me I'm obligated to do it. Also, my best friend has written her first fanfiction; it's really good and she worked hard on it, but she's not getting any reviews. I would really appreciate it if some of you could read and review her story. Its complete, if that helps! It's called **_**Broken Boundaries**_**, by IliveforRavenclaw.**


	23. Weaponry 101

**Weaponry 101**

**I have a new poll on my profile. I would really appreciate it if you took the time to answer it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth, Nico, and I watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sorted through the weapons with varying degrees of apprehension an unease. I remembered when people first started putting weapons in my hands; I felt comfortable with none of them, until Chiron gave me Riptide. The wizards and witches were not used to bulky weapons like these; they were more comfortable with their slender wands. As I watched Ron swing around a two-handed sword with absolutely no coordination, despite the look of forced concentration on his face, I had to fight down a snigger. A strange sort of smile appeared on my face anyway, and I received a sharp elbow in the ribs from Annabeth for it.

Giving her an apologetic grin, I decided to redeem myself by trying to help the redheaded wizard out a little. I approached him slowly, not wanting to draw his attention while he was struggling with the heavy sword incase he swung it at me unintentionally. Ron soon noticed me and lowered the blade so that its tip touched the ground. I observed that a red flush started to spread up his neck and on the tips of his ears as a weak sort of grimace formed on his face. I took the sword from him, "Why don't you try something lighter? A one-handed sword might do the trick."

We walked over to the table where we had all laid out the weapons Nico brought. Some were lined across the kitchen counters, but most of them were on the long dining table. Harry stood by the swords, picking each one up and putting them down after teetering them in his hand for a few seconds. The poor wizard looked completely in over his head. On the other side of the table, Hermione and Ginny stood together, whispering about the various knives.

I managed to drag Nico over to assist me with helping the two wizards pick the perfect sword for them, and Annabeth drifted over to the witches and started talking about the differences between long knives and throwing knives. As Nico and I ran the wizards through practice stances and motions, Harry seemed to really be taking to the idea of a one-handed broadsword, but Ron kept wanting to put both hands on the hilt. In compromise, Nico showed him a lighter two-handed longsword, which Ron immediately responded to with much more enthusiasm and less frustration than he had before.

On the other side of the room, Ginny and Hermione had finally decided on their knives, and Annabeth was putting them through some basic motions like Nico and I were for Harry and Ron. Ginny looked to be gaining confidence with her knife, but Hermione had a look on her face of someone who'd rather be doing anything but trying to learn how to wield a knife. She had no confidence about her, and evident comfort with her chosen weapon. Annabeth seemed to notice this as well, and took her back over to the table while instructing Ginny to continue practicing stances and swings.

I watched as my girlfriend offered knife after knife to Hermione, and then a few swords. Nico kept nudging me in an attempt to pull me back down on Earth and away from the distraction that the way the chandelier above Annabeth's head made her golden hair really shine provided. However, I ignored him. Her brow was furrowing in growing frustration in a cute way that I enjoyed eliciting from her on purpose as Hermione took to the swords with even less skill and confidence than she had with the knives. Eventually, Annabeth practically stomped over to the kitchen counter where the bow and arrow sets lay forgotten and brought one to Hermione.

With a look of apprehension on her face, Hermione notched an arrow with a little trouble, but managed to do it and pulled the string taut. Annabeth stood next to her with her arms crossed, saying nothing. The witch glanced at her, "What do you want me to do?"

"Shoot at the wall in front of you. Make it as close to directly in front of you as you can," she instructed shortly.

Hermione took a deep breath, and as I looked around, I saw that everyone else was watching her now, too. After a long moment of stiff silence, Hermione's bow _twang_ed, and her arrow became embedded in the wall. I observed its position; it was a good half a foot below the point where I expected her to aim for, but it was something. Hermione, at least, seemed pleased with herself, and not as frustrated as she had been.

Our impromptu weapons training continued on like this for about another hour. Hermione charmed herself a bull's-eye on a wall, the area around which she warded so a stray arrow wouldn't hit any of us. Annabeth dueled Ginny, quite obviously going easy on the beginner. Nico officially paired up with Ron, and I took on Harry. All of the magical teens seemed to be progressing as well as expected for a first-day lesson. Now that they all had their weapons chosen, the atmosphere in the room had lightened considerably. We were finally _doing_ something.

**I wonder if you can tell that I've lost my passion for this story by my writing… Well, in any case, this story is on an official, partial-hiatus. This means that chapters may come randomly and a long ways away, but there's no guarantee that the next one will come at all. Don't bother giving me a pissy review over that. Negative words and little positive encouragement have only served to make me even more uncaring toward any hateful emotions on your end. I really do appreciate every single positive review or constructive criticism that I get from you loyal and wonderful readers, so don't get me wrong on that. I'm just not feeling the love from certain people, and they know you they are, so I've sort of hardened myself against that. I'm sorry if I ever made you think I was obligated to give you this story, but I maintain my position that a writer should write because they love it. Today, I found an old Word document of mine outlining the rules to a challenge I never posted. The last requirement was for the writers who accepted the challenge to have fun. This is the exact rule: "YOU pick the problem, YOU pick the plot, and YOU better have fun writing! I mean really, what's the point if you don't have fun? Seriously, have FUN!" Reading the words of a much younger version of myself only served to enforce the idea that I really shouldn't be stressing over this story anymore. So I won't. I'm sorry to all the people who have kindly and loyally followed this story, and not so sorry to the people who have acted as if I was obligated to continue for their own sake. **_**Remember to answer my poll. It's very relevant to this situation, and will determine if I will ever again write a story under the penname AnnabethChase5450, or if I should just open another account.**_** Thank you for your time.**


End file.
